


All That Glitters

by FollowingButterflies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Past Dean/OMC - Freeform, Reality TV, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowingButterflies/pseuds/FollowingButterflies
Summary: Twenty-seven year old Dean Winchester is a producer of America’s most popular dating show, Eternal Love. He’s had his fair share of heartbreak and is fairly jaded by the whole idea of it. Then the newest ‘suitor’ for Eternal Love turns up. Castiel Collins is the heir to an empire and seemingly above the whole show. In order to keep Castiel on the show, Dean promises to be his producer and take care of him.The two strike up and friendship and soon Dean finds himself falling for the one person he really shouldn’t fall for…Castiel.





	1. Strange Perfections In Any Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic comes from me watching too much UnReal and The Bachelor...and The Bachelorette...and reading Andi Dorfman's book. Seriously, guys. I'm a bit obsessed with this stupid ABC show.
> 
> As always, I am over on tumblr at [achillestiel](http://achillestiel.tumblr.com/)

**Chapter One**

 

Dean’s ass was numb. There was a shooting pain in his back and he was seriously sure that there was glitter stuck in his eye. That was sadly nothing new. That was just his life. His phone had been buzzing nonstop for the past fifteen minutes but from the position he was lying in, there was no way of reaching it.

Most twenty-seven year old men wouldn’t spend an evening lying on the floor of a limo while talking to a bunch of single, probably desperate, women. Dean, however, was used to it. He’d done it for so many years now that it was like second nature to him. It was more natural to him than breathing.

“Dean? Hey, Dean? Is the limo going to be stopping anytime soon? I really need to go to the bathroom.”

Dean lifted his head to see which one of the girls had spoken. Amelia. A tall, composed woman with ‘wife material’ practically stamped across her forehead. Dean could see why Josie selected her for the show.

“Can you hold it? We’re five minutes out.” Dean said from his position on the floor of the limo.

“ _Dean_ , this dress cost me $375. I do not want to pee on it.” Amelia said in a near whine. Dean wasn’t surprised that she needed to pee. They had been stuck in the fucking limo for over an hour already.

“If I distract you with who the suitor is will you hold it in?” Dean asked. Amelia sighed but nodded her head. With a flourish Dean held up a headshot of the current suitor for the show. “Castiel Collins, son of Dmitri Collins and heir to the entire family fortune. They’re the fifth richest family in America. If Daddy’s latest business deal goes through they’ll probably become the third richest.” The girls all squealed or made impressed sounds.

“Ok, I’ll say it. He’s a handsome guy.” Another girl said. Rachel. Dean had read her file and knew that she was studying to be a civil rights lawyer. Far too smart for the damn show. “What do you think Dean?” Rachel then asked. “Handsome right?”

“I’m not ending up with a ring on my finger.” Dean said. “I don’t have an opinion.” Ok, he had to admit that Castiel was a handsome fucker.

“We’re still going to ask you. You’re our producer.” Anna Milton said. She was pale and willowing with long red hair. From her file Dean knew she was also a lawyer. It was a surprise to have so many smart women on one season.

“Dean, is it true that one of the girls was sent home last year for screwing a cameraman?” Ruby asked. She was all legs, dark hair and devilish eyes. She was the clear frontrunner to become the show’s ‘Bitch’. She would be a rating goldmine.

“That really happened?” Amelia asked. Ruby nodded.

“Oh yeah, she banged one of the cameramen and then got thrown out. It was all over the internet.” Ruby said, sounding far too amused by the whole thing. Dean sighed and tried to ignore the conversation. “That’s true, right Dean?” Ruby pressed.

“Fine. Yes, it’s true. Don’t fuck any of the crew. Simple as that.” Dean said.

“ _Winchester where the hell are you? Limo one is duller than dishwater so I need your girls now!_ ” Josie’s voice came screaming into his earpiece.

“We’re five minutes out.” Dean said into his mic. _Five minutes and I’ll be back in the madness._ Dean thought to himself. As the limo drove over a speed bump champagne was splashed onto his head.

“ _We’ve got five hours of hard night left Dean, we need these girls now!_ ” Josie yelled back.

“We’re five minutes out Josie. Outside of shoving a firework up the driver’s ass, we’re still gonna be five minutes out.” Dean said with a heavy sigh. “We’re gonna do one last tits and teeth check. There’s not gonna be a stray eyelash or rogue nipple in sight.” Dean promised.

“ _God, I fucking love you Winchester. Welcome back._ ” Josie said.  

Yeah, he was definitely back to the madness.

The madness was _Eternal Love_. America’s number one dating show and a cultural smash. This had been his life, his whole world for the past eight years. He’d started as a shitty little intern at the age of nineteen and risen through the ranks to, finally, become the head producer. It helped that the showrunner and creator of the show, Josie Sands, loved him and basically treated him like a husband/son hybrid. Ok that was fucked up but Josie was the best in the business. She was driven, powerful and just a tiny bit scary. Ok, a lot scary. She had made interns piss themselves before.

“Hey Dean? Is there any members of the crew we _can_ screw?” Ruby asked looking down at him, if she moved her leg even just a bit then Dean would have been able to see right up her dress. He really hoped that wouldn’t happen or that she was actually wearing underwear. “You know, just in case we get lonely or bored and Mr Moneybags doesn’t put out.”

“Honestly?” Dean asked. Ruby nodded sagely. “Don’t bother trying to screw the AD, he’s my brother and his fiancée Jess will make you all look like drag queens. She’s the head makeup artists.” Dean said. “If you get caught screwing a cameraman then you’re out. The showrunner is a woman and will eat you alive. Don’t think about fucking a producer so you can stay in the show, it never works.”

“So basically we can’t screw anyone?” Ruby asked, her eyebrow cocked sky high.

“Basically, yeah.” Dean said.

“Not even you?” She asked.

“I’d like to see you try sweetheart. I prefer dick to whatever you’re offering.” Dean said. All the girls looked down at him with surprised looks. “What? Oh yeah, like a straight guy would spend eight years giving a shit about this business.” He added while several of the girls snickered.

“ _Winchester, we’re a minute out._ ” The driver’s voice filled his ears.

“Josie, we’re a minute out.” Dean said.

“ _Thank fuck for that. The last limo of girls were the dullest bunch. Won’t last until the second episode. Get your skanks here now._ ” Josie replied.

“You girls ready?” Dean asked.

“I still need to pee.” Amelia whined.

“We’re a minute away, I promise. As soon as you meet Castiel you can sprint and piss.” Dean said.

 _“Fuck! Winchester stop the fucking limo! Move your toned ass out the damn car and get here now!_ ” Josie screamed into Dean’s ear. Dean jolted from his spot on the floor. All five girls in the limo stared at him. Amelia, Rachel, Ruby, Anna and Daphne all stared at him with questioning looks.

“What’s wrong?” Dean said into his mic.

“ _That fucking drippy idiot intern lost the suitor!_ ” Josie screamed.

“Frank!” Dean yelled to the driver. “Stop the limo!” The limo screeched to stop and everyone whined. “Everyone stay in the car.”

“Dean I _really_ have to pee.” Amelia said. Dean glared at her. “Don’t look at me like that, I have to pee.”

“There’s bushes outside. If you have to go then go in the bush.” Dean said as hauled his body out the limo.

“ _Dean_ , I went to Yale. I am not going to the bathroom in a bush.” Amelia snapped.

“Yeah well my brother went to Stanford and he’s pissed behind most of these bushes.”

“The makeup artist is a lucky girl.” Ruby quipped.

“Right everyone hand over your phones, I won’t have time before you meet Castiel.”

“We don’t have our _phones_?” Ruby asked.

“Have you seen this fucking show before?” Dean snapped holding out his hands. “You get them back when you are kicked off the show or win.”

“So I’ll get it back when I win.” Ruby said. Dean rolled his eyes and turned to an intern who had sprung up outside the limo.

“Don’t let these girls leave this limo. If you do, Josie will kill you.” Dean said and took everyone’s phones off them before he slammed the limo door shut and took off in the run towards the _Eternal Love_ mansion. He knew the place like the back of his hand. He spent every waking hour there when the show was filming and had done for eight years.

“Thank Jesus fucking Christ!” He heard Josie scream when he can running towards the driveway to the mansion. Lighting, cameras and members of the crew were everywhere. Several of the interns or cameramen stared at Dean. After last year, he really wasn’t too surprised.

“What happened?” Dean asked looking around. He could see several of the girls already standing around, jackets from the crew members thrown over their glitter covered evening dresses. “Someone lost the suitor?” He asked Josie. Her flaming red hair was all over the place and she looked as if she was about to murder someone.

“I am never trusting interns ever again. I was fucking _blessed_ with you.” Josie snapped. “I put that new skinny one, I don’t know her name, on ‘suitor watch’ and she lost him. She _lost_ him Dean. How can you lose a whole person?” She asked. Without even taking a breath Josie turned to face the rest of the crew. “If there is not a latte in my hand in less than a minute I will fire you all.” Her face was almost as red as her hair. “I will fire you all then destroy you. I know this mansion more than I know my vagina. I know where to bury your fucking bodies.”

“Josie, _chill out_. I can sort it.” Dean said. “Someone get her a damn latte and make sure it has three sweet-n-low in it and no foam!” He yelled to the crew. Three interns were already running off to the coffee cart.

“And a cigarette.” Josie said.

“You’re quitting.” Dean said. Josie’s nostrils flared. “And someone get her a box of Marlboros! Menthol!” Yet more assistants and interns went scurrying. “I’ll find him. I promise.” Dean said back to Josie. She gave him a rare smile, which still looked kind of scary, and let out a sigh.

“I love you Winchester. Fucking love you.” Josie said. Dean switched his radio over to Sam and Jess’ channel as he hurried over to wardrobe. “Have you seen our suitor anywhere?” he asked them.

“ _Nah, sorry Dean. I haven’t seen him since I did a quick powder on his face._ ” Jess, his brother’s fiancée and head of the makeup department, said. “ _Try wardrobe._ ”

“ _Scratch that Jess._ ” Came Dean’s brother Sam’s voice. “ _I saw him storming off towards the lake. Looked really pissed Dean so you better run._ ”

“Thanks Sammy.” Dean said quickly as he switched back to Josie’s main channel. Mainly to tell Josie but also so he didn’t have to hear his brother bitch him out for calling him ‘Sammy’. “Suitor’s by the lake. I’m gonna grab him.” Dean told Josie. “Got your coffee?”

“ _Yes and it is shit. I can’t trust anyone but you Winchester._ ” Josie replied. “ _I don’t care how you do it, just get my suitor back._ ” One day Josie’s head was just going to explode from stress. Dean would probably have to clean it up too. He didn’t complain too much because he had been a producer on the show ever since he was twenty-four. He didn’t know anyone else in the industry who had been given a producer role at such a young age. Without fucking their boss that was.

Taking off in a sprint Dean hurried over to the grand lake situated about five minutes away from the mansion. It didn’t take long to spot Castiel Collins. He was the only one who was here. Sat on a large rock, a trail of cigarette smoke curling above his head. When he heard Dean approaching his head whipped around.

“I am not going back to that madness.” He said quickly. “Who are you?” Castiel asked when finally looked at Dean’s face. His photos really hadn’t done him justice. The guy was a handsome motherfucker with dark hair, tanned skin and incredibly blue eyes. Even if he turned out to be the world’s biggest asshole the viewers would still love him.

 _Every woman in America is going to have dripping panties from the very first episode_. That was how Josie had put it. She was kind of right.

“Hey, I’m Dean Winchester. I’m the head producer for the show. In fact, that makes me your producer.” That was sort of a lie. Normally Josie oversaw the suitors but Dean thought he would try his best to establish some respect from Castiel. “Mind if I sit down?” He asked.

“Are you going to make me go back there?” Castiel asked. Dean finally noticed how deep the guy’s voice was. He’d always been a sucker for deep voices. The female contestants would be ripping each other apart just to hear Castiel speak.

“Dude, you’re a human being. I can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.” Dean said. “So, can I sit? I promise I won't try to make you go back there.”

“Fine.” Castiel said. Dean slowly walked over and sat down on the rock, right next to Castiel. “Want one?” Castiel asked holding out a crumpled packet of cigarettes. “I rarely ever smoke but this seemed like an appropriate time.”

“Sure.” Dean said. Castiel lit him a cigarette and handed it over. “This show makes anyone smoke like a chimney. My brother, he’s the assistant director, used to smoke like a fucking fiend until he met his fiancée.” Dean said. “So…what’s wrong man?”

“That show, it is crazy. It’s crazy.” Castiel said shaking his head.

“Yeah, it kind of is.” Dean said in agreement. Even after eight years he still found the show crazy.

“And that red-haired woman…”

“Josie?”

“Yes. She’s a piece of work.” Castiel said with a shake of his head. “Honestly, I don’t know why I’m here.”

“You’re Dmitri Collins’ son right?” Dean asked even though he knew everything about Castiel. It was his job to know everything. Castiel nodded his head. “He wants to buy part of the network doesn’t he? My boss, Josie, told me so. That must be why you’re here.” It was also because Castiel was one of the most eligible bachelors in the country but Dean wasn’t sure how Castiel would react to that.

“That sounds correct to me.” Castiel said between drags of his cigarette. “I just…I don’t know what on earth I am doing here. I’ve never watched this moronic show, no offence-”

“None taken man, I only watch this show because I work on it.” Dean said.

“Well I’ve never watched the show and I certainly don’t think I’m going to find love on a reality show.” Castiel said. “The whole idea just seems absurd.” He muttered as he glanced back towards the mansion. “The first car full of women…they just seemed to be here because of the cameras.”

Dean sighed heavily because that was true. They had a lot of contestants who only came onto the show to help their careers or to get exposure. Several of them went far, mainly because they were rating gold, while others didn’t make it past the third week.

“Look, I know that most people think that this show is just a load of bullshit and half the time they’re right. You’ve got a chance to find love, there are some pretty awesome women here. My limo was full of great girls.”

“This sounds like you’re trying to get me to go back to that mansion.” Castiel said warily.

“I’m just giving you my opinion. I mean, my job is on the line here but whatever. If you don’t want to be here then I can just go and get the standby guy.”

“There is a standby suitor?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, he’s some kind of doctor. Saved a load of dying kids in Africa.” Dean lied. There was no standby suitor but if it got Castiel back to the mansion then he was going to say anything. “Total ‘dreamboat’.” Dean said. He watched Castiel sit and think for several minutes.

 _“Dean! Where the fuck are you? Have you got him yet?_ ” Josie screamed into his ear.

“Yeah, give me a minute Josie.”

“ _We’re losing hard light Dean!”_ Josie screamed.

“Give me a minute.” Dean snapped back. He knew if anyone else snapped at Josie then they would have been broken in half like a twig. Dean, however, could actually get away with it. “Can you make sure the standby suitor is on set?”

“ _Standby? Oh you fucking genius._ ” Josie replied.

“So we can head back now and you can hand things over to the other guy.” Dean said to Castiel. He pulled himself up off the rock, flicked his cigarette away, and turned back to Castiel. “You coming?” He asked. Castiel nodded and soon they were walking back to the mansion. Dean could see interns running around like headless chickens. When they spotted Dean and Castiel they looked even more frantic. Josie had probably dropped the ‘standby suitor’ bomb. Obviously, none of them had a clue what she was on about.

They were near the driveway when Castiel stopped Dean. “If I agree to do this then I want full control. I won’t do anything that I don’t want to do.” Castiel said. His voice was full of determination and Dean could tell that Castiel wasn’t a man to take any of Josie’s shit. She wouldn’t be able to the control him in the same way she had controlled the past suitors. “Can you promise me that?” Castiel asked Dean. That was a lot to ask of him.

“Dude, you’re gonna be told what to do a lot of the time. If you don’t want to do it then simply don’t do it.” Dean said. It would piss Josie off so much but Dean was willing to say anything if it meant Castiel staying on the show.

“Hey Deano! Found the runaway yet?” The voice of the show’s host, Gabriel, interrupted their conversation. Dean turned and saw the host waltzing towards him. Gabriel had hosted the show from the very beginning. He irritated Josie to no end but the viewers adored his quick wit and easy going personality.

“Yeah, he’s right here. We can get this show back on the road.” Dean said nodding over to Castiel. “I’m going to the control room to oversee everything.” He glanced over at Castiel. “If you need me for anything then just yell, ok?”

“Yes, thank you Dean.” Castiel said with a slight twitch of his lips that could have been a smile. Gabriel led him away back to the driveway while Dean hurried over to the control room. As he walked he saw several members of the crew continue to stare at him. He was half tempted to flip them off but he knew better at the end of the day.

Inside the control room. Josie was stood with the remains of her latte. Her steely eyes fixed on the monitors. Interns scurried around while the other producers were sat in their chairs, notepads in front of them and eager looks on their faces.

“Winchester!” Charlie Bradbury, a fellow producer, called out when she saw him. “You’re back.”

“Like I could leave this hellhole.” Dean quipped as he walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

“I wouldn’t have done this shit without you.” Charlie said.

“I wouldn’t let him even if he tried.” Josie said. “What’s the situation with the suitor?” She asked Dean, it was always business with Josie.

“It’s fine. I’ve got him back but I don’t think he’s going to respond to anyone else trying to produce him. It’s going to have to be me.” Dean said. Everyone stared at him. Josie had always been in charge of the suitors. True, Dean was the head producer but the role of producing the suitor had always fallen onto the showrunner.

“Are you sure you can handle that?” Josie asked, her eyebrow cocked. “Because if you fuck it up then the network will want you gone. I won’t have any say in the matter.” She meant that as well. Their network had final say over the show and if Dean screwed up in any way then he would end up without a job. That was a lot of pressure to have on his shoulders.

“I’m not going to fuck it up Josie, I promise.” Dean said. Josie gave him a long look, her mind was probably going over the previous year but shrugged her shoulders. She threw up her hands then threw herself back into her chairs.

While Dean got comfortable next to Charlie his eyes wandered to the huge board behind them. Every headshot of the girls appearing on the show was stuck onto the board, along with who was producing them and comments Josie had included. Under Dean’s name were photos of Amelia, Ruby, Anna, Rachel and Daphne along with Josie’s notes. Under Ruby’s photo, the word ‘VILLAIN’ was plain to see.

“Ok, let’s get this show back on the road. Cue limo!” Josie yelled into her mic. The limo housing Dean’s girls drove up the driveway. It came to a stop not far away from Castiel, who still looked incredibly nervous. “This is opening night! Let’s give them fantasy, love and…I don’t know a glitter unicorn and magical fucking vaginas.”

“Very poetic.” Charlie muttered.

“It doesn’t matter, this is all a bunch of crap anyway.” Josie said rolling her eyes. “Love and all that bullshit that America chomps down with a spoon.”

“Someone didn’t get that glitter unicorn she wanted when she was little.” Balthazar, a fellow producer muttered.

“Suck my dick Balthazar.” Josie snapped. “Come on, let’s get these girls in here so America can believe in love again!” She yelled.

“First girl, go.” Dean said into his own mic. The limo door opened and Anna gracefully stepped out. Several members of the crew let out whistled. She was gorgeous, Dean wasn’t about to lie and say she wasn’t. She rocked the willowy red head look for all it was worth and the deep green of her floor length ball gown looked great on camera.

“Damn, we know how to pick them.” Josie said as Anna glided towards Castiel, her smile lighting up the whole screen. “Stats!”

“Anna Milton. She’s twenty-six from Ohio and is training to be a human rights lawyer.” Dean said, quoting her file that he had memorised. “She’s an only child and paints in her spare time. She’s actually a really good artist, I saw a few of her drawings earlier on.”

“Plus she was ‘wife’ material stamped on her forehead.” Josie said. Charlie rolled her eyes because as soon as a girl was classed as wife material she was guaranteed to stay several weeks. On the screen Anna had pulled Castiel into a hug, her smile beaming.

 _“Hi, I’m Anna. It’s lovely to meet you.”_ Anna said, her voice strong but warm.

 _“It’s lovely to meet you too Anna.”_ Castiel said, smiling at her politely. Dean could still see the nerves in Castiel’s eyes but his smiled looked genuine and Dean knew the audience would eat this up.

“Someone shove a firecracker up his ass.” Josie muttered.

 _“I’m really excited to meet you Castiel.”_ Anna said on the screen, her smile bright.

 _“Thank you…you look stunning.”_ Castiel said as he gave Anna a kiss on the cheek. 

“She should do, that dress looks like it cost a fucking fortune.” Charlie said.

“Her mother made it actually.” Dean said from his seat. “They’re really close and her mom made her a lot of her clothes.”

“How do you know all this shit?” Balthazar asked.

“I was stuck in a car with them for over an hour. I know shit loads about my girls.”

“That reminds me, if you’re producing Castiel then you have to go over his file.” Josie said as she watched several screens at once. Dean nodded as Anna walked into the mansion and the next contestant stepped out the limo. Ruby grinned at Castiel she strode over to him.

“And here’s my villain.” Josie said as she looked over Ruby in her skin tight black dress. “Winchester, tell me about her.”

“Ruby Cortese, she’s twenty four and from Nebraska but now lives in L.A. She’s currently a waitress.” Dean said. “She’s basically a bitch on heat.” He added. “She’s already said that she’d ‘shank a bitch’ to get to the final two.”

“That would be damn good television.” Charlie said.

 _“Well hello gorgeous.”_ Ruby said as she looked over Castiel and instantly went in for a kiss. Castiel looked utterly taken aback.

“ _Nice_. Who told her to do that?” Josie asked.

“Me, I mentioned to her that Castiel likes the whole public display of affection.”

“Does he?” An intern asked.

“Who fucking cares? This makes for good TV. The audience will hate her. It’s fantastic. Well done Winchester.” Josie said with a grin like a Cheshire cat.

“He looks like a rabbit caught in headlights.” Charlie said.

“If her dress was any shorter then he’d be caught in her vagina.” Balthazar quipped from his seat. Josie chuckled with laughter but didn’t say anything else. Dean could tell that she was already planning several scenarios with Ruby being a bitch.

Ruby sauntered off, giving Castiel a wink as she went, while Amelia glided out the car. Her dress looked good on camera and Dean could see the words ‘Wife Material’ practically stamped on her forehead.

“Stats!”

“Amelia Everett. She’s twenty-nine and from Chicago. She has a dead husband and a two-year-old daughter.” Dean said. He’d actually had a long conversation with Amelia about her daughter. Her name was Claire and she was Amelia’s whole world.

“Excellent, we can milk that for all it’s worth.” Josie said. From anyone else that would have been a sickening comment but this was Josie. Dean was used to it by now.

The rest of Dean’s girls made their introductions to Castiel. They were soon followed by Charlie and Balthazar’s girls.  There were nonstop comments all the while.

“Those are some bad fake boobs.”

“Why did you give me this girl Josie? She’ll be lucky to last the night.”

All the while Dean could see that Castiel was nervous and really didn’t want to be there. Once all the girls had made their introductions Gabriel swooped in to announce that the cocktail party would start straight away.

“And cut!” Josie yelled. “Right, everyone get your asses down there and produce the shit out of your girls. I want drinks and hands at all times and killer fucking TV or I’ll rip your balls off. Protect the wives, pickle all the other girls. You get cash bonuses for nudity, cat fights and a promotion if we need to call 911.” She caught Dean’s eye and motioned him to follow her into her office. Dean pulled himself out his chair and went off after Josie. “You ok?” Josie asked once they were in her office.

“Uh…yeah…why?” Dean asked.

“Because you’re back in this shit storm even after last year.” Josie pointed out. “Look, I know I’m not all fuzzy and full of happy but you’re my little warrior. I need my knight by my side during this bullshit. I need to know you’re ok.”

“Last year…last year was bullshit but I’m ok. I promise.” Dean said as he desperately tried not to think about the year before.

“I’m pissed that Castiel wants you to produce him but I’m going to let it slide. You’re my second in command so I suppose you can handle it.”

“Thanks Josie.”

“Now go and produce the skanks and shove a firecracker up Collins’ ass. He’s ‘dreamy’ but boring.” Josie said dismissing Dean with a wave.

“You have such a way with words.” Dean muttered as he walked out the office. He quickly made his way to the huge patio area where the introduction cocktail party was happening. Already every single one of the ladies had a large drink in their hands. Dean spotted Anna and Rachel talking to one another while Amelia and Daphne were talking to a few of Charlie’s girls. Ruby was stood talking to a few of Balthazar’s girls with a smirk on her face.

“You know, she made me adjust her make up three times.” Jess, Sam’s fiancée, said as she walked up to Dean. The makeup artists were always on hand for emergency lip gloss application. “And she keeps making eyes at Sam.”

“Hey, I told all of them that the AD was off limits.” Dean said. Jess gave him a thankful look before her face turned sad. “Before you ask, I’m _fine_. Seriously Jess, I am fine.” Dean said quickly before Jess could say anything. True, Sam and Jess had been amazing after the shit storm of last year but Dean was done talking about it. “Come on, I’ve got a job to do.” He added as he looked over the girls.

 _“Suitor coming on set!”_ An intern said through Dean’s earpiece. Seconds later Gabriel came walking out onto the patio. All the girls cheered and clapped. Gabriel soaked it all in with a huge grin. He was made for TV. Dean had always thought that they had hit the jackpot when casting Gabriel as the host.

“Ladies, Castiel is on his way and he’s very excited to get to know all of you a bit better.” Gabriel said. “So enjoy yourselves and later on we will be having our first rose ceremony.” All the girls clapped at that but looked nervous. The rose ceremony was a big thing. The suitor would give roses to the women he wanted to keep on the show each week. Dean had seen many women cry over the years when they hadn’t been given a rose.

While Gabriel was hyping up the contestants Dean went into the house to find Castiel. Castiel was stood waiting for his cue. Though, by the look on his face it was as if he were walking to his death. Dean gave him a quick smile as he hurried over to him.

“You ok dude?” Dean asked him.

“This is a circus. When this is all over, remind me that I greatly dislike my father.” Castiel said with a shake of his head.

“Hey I get that. I got daddy issues coming out the wazoo.” Dean said. “But you ok? Gabe is going to announce you in a minute then you have to go out there a schmooze.”

“Fantastic.” Castiel muttered sarcastically.

“Look, I know this really isn’t your thing but America eats this shit up. They love this goddamn show. Just smile, flirt with the girls and make a good show then the world is your oyster.” Dean said. This felt weird, it was the first time that a suitor hadn’t been interested in the show.

“You’re selling a lie though, you understand that right? Do any of the people on this show actually find love?” _Yeah, the cameraman and that bitch from last year_ Dean thought before he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

“Last year’s couple are still together. They’re planning a Christmas wedding. A couple from a few years ago are now expecting a kid. Sure, some of them break up after but sometimes they actually find love and all that bullshit.”

“Do you actually believe that?” Castiel asked him.

“Fuck no.” Dean said with a snort. “I do this job because I’m fucking good at it. Now come on, I’ll be out there coaching you if you need it.” He added.

“Let me introduce to you this year’s _Eternal Love_ suitor, Castiel Collins!” They heard Gabriel said from outside.

“Showtime.” Dean said practically pushing Castiel out the door. He quickly hurried out a side door to watch the drama unfold. All the girls cheered when Castiel came and greeted them. Charlie, Balthazar and other producers flitted around off camera.

Dean was walking over towards his girls when he spotted a familiar jawline. A very familiar jawline. The owner of that jawline was holding a steady cam and focusing on a few of the girls. What the fuck? _What the actual fuck?_

“Jack?” Dean asked, hoping and praying that it wasn’t him. The guy turned towards him and Dean felt his heart drop towards his stomach. It was him. It was fucking _him_. What the hell was he doing here? Josie had fired him the year before. Jack carefully put down his steady cam.

“Hey Dean.” Jack said. Fuck, he still sounded exactly the same.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean asked him. They hadn’t spoken since Jack had been fired and Dean really wasn’t keen on talking to him now. Still, he wanted to know why the fuck Jack was here.

“My job?” Jack guessed motioning to the steady cam.

“Josie fired your ass.”

“Yeah well Crowley brought me back. Apparently, I’m the best cameraman you guys have.” Jack said looking embarrassed. Fucking Crowley. Fergus Crowley was the creator of the show, Josie’s boss and the biggest dick on the face of the planet. “So…how have you been?”

“Fantastic.” Dean said sarcastically. Jack’s brows creased together at Dean’s tone and he couldn’t help but let out a snort. “Did you think I’d be happy to see you?” He asked.

“It’s been a year Dean, more than enough time to get over something.”

“Over something? That’s what you want to call it? Bullshit.” Dean said. “Why did you even come back here? Everyone knows what you did and they fucking hate you for it.”

“I’m here to do my job Dean. Josie might have fired me but I’m back, I am here to do my job.” Jack said trying to square up against Dean. It didn’t work seeing as Jack was a good few inches shorter than Dean.

“Yeah and I’m here to do my job so fuck off.” Dean snapped.

 _“This is boring Dean. I want good interviews with the girls now._ ” Josie said in Dean’s earpiece.  

“Got it.” Dean said turning away from Jack and heading off to find his girls. “Now you can tell me why the fuck Jack is here.”

 _“Jack? As in_ Jack _? Jack is here? What the fuck? I fired his bastard ass last year after he turned out to be the world’s biggest jackass.”_

“Yeah well, apparently Crowley brought him back.” Dean snapped.

 _“That bastard.”_ Josie snarled. _“Right I’ll sort it, you won’t have to see him again if you don’t want to_.” She said. _“Now get me some good TV._ ” Josie might have been a calculating bitch but she looked after Dean. If that meant destroying the bastard ex-fiancé who cheated on Dean with a contestant then that’s what she had to do.


	2. My Mind Runs Away To You

**Chapter Two**

 

With a determined march, Dean made his way back to the patio where everyone else was crowded around. Dean was determined to not search out for Jack among the crew. He wasn’t going to give Jack the satisfaction of knowing he’d gotten under Dean’s skin. Dean swiftly located his girls before he found Sam standing not far away from Anna and Daphne.

“Dude you look…weird. What’s going on? You ok?” Sam asked as they watched over the scenes unfolding on the patio. One of Charlie’s girls was pulling at her dress to make her boobs more noticeable. She was one more pull away from showing nipple.

“Jack’s here.” Dean said in a voice that sounded almost like a snarl.

“He’s here? Like, he’s _here_? What the hell? I thought Queen of Hell fired him last year.” Sam said looking around as if to find out Jack. If he did then Dean was sure that Sam would punch him clean out.

“She did. That asshat Crowley brought him back.” Dean said. “Josie is sorting it out though. I won’t have to see him again.”

“I’ll say shit about Josie until the end of time but she does look after to you.” Sam said. “I gotta get back to work, the show doesn’t make itself.” Sam added. “Any clue on who to follow?” He then asked nodding towards the scene in front of them.

“Amelia, Anna and Ruby. Josie is putting them in the running for ‘wife’ and ‘villain’.” Dean said. “Do you ever wonder how we got dragged into this hell?”

“All the time.” Sam said with a chuckle. “Stay on Amelia.” He said into his walkie and several cameramen went off to follow her while she talked to Castiel. “Are you going to be ok with Jack being here?”

“Like fuck I am, if I didn’t need this job then I’d punch him in the face.” Dean said honestly. “He’s not going to be here long, Josie will have him fired as quickly as possible.”

“Here’s hoping, the guy was a dick. I know you were all set to marry him but he was a dick.” Sam said.  

“Still is a dick.” Dean said. Across the patio, Castiel was talking to Amelia and the two seemed to be getting on well. Castiel was actually smiling as the two of them talked to one another. That continued for a while until Castiel was dragged away by another contestant. Charlie was busy producing one of her girls and Balthazar was piling his girls with endless drinks. After a while, Castiel caught Dean’s eye and motioned him over. Dean hurried over and the two moved slightly away from the patio.

“I swear, this place is like the gateway to Hell.” Castiel muttered as he looked around.

“Actually that’s in Wyoming.” Dean said as he watched the cameras following Amelia and Anna around.

“Sorry?” Castiel asked looking perplexed.

“Devil’s Gate? Entrance to Hell? Yeah, it’s supposed to be in Wyoming.” Dean said. Castiel stared at him with a bemused expression. “What? I like to read paranormal books. Ever heard of Carver Edlund?”

“I’ve heard of him but I’ve never read any of his books.” Cas said.

“He writes this series of books about these brothers who travel around the US hunting supernatural creatures. Apparently, the gates of Hell are in Southern Wyoming.” Dean said.

“Funny, I would have guessed LA. They were the ones who started juicing everything and convinced people to do Soul Cycle.” Castiel said.

“Don’t say that to my brother, he went to film school in California and he’s freakishly fond of the place.” Dean said.

“That’s Sam right? The assistant director?” Castiel guessed. “I heard someone mention you were brothers. Is he your only sibling?”

“Nah, I got a half-brother called Adam who’s in high school.” Dean said scratching at the side of his head. He didn’t really want to talk about his family with a guy he had just met. “Anyway, less about me. Which girls have you talked to?”

“Several…I can’t remember any of their names apart from Anna, Amelia and Daphne. Most of them seem…well, most of them seem like they’re here to be famous.”

“Some of them are, not going to lie to you.” Dean said. “But you’ve got to send at least one of them home tonight. I can give you a cheat sheet in case you forget who is who.” Several of the suitors had needed to use one on the first night as they couldn’t remember who was who. That was something the viewers didn’t need to know, it would ruin the romance of the show.

“ _Dean the footage we’re getting is duller than dull. Get Collins talking to some of these damn girls._ ” Josie snapped. _“Ruby is almost pickled so throw him at her._ ”

“Why don’t you go and grab a drink? Talk to a few more girls.” Dean pressed Castiel. He looked like he would rather be fed to the wolves but he nodded. Dean watched as he made his way across the patio and picked up a glass of champagne. Almost instantly one of Balthazar’s girls, a woman called April, pounced on him. Dean counted to thirty then deliberately caught Ruby’s eye. He motioned over to Castiel. Ruby gave him a nod, knocked back the rest of her drink and marched over to where Castiel and April were stood.

“Sorry, can I steal him away for just a second?” Ruby asked in a sickly sweet voice. April frowned but before she could say anything Ruby took Castiel by the arm and walked off. Instantly the cameras were on April’s face.

 _“Nice, Ruby looks like a man eater and April looks bitter.”_ Josie said.

Throughout the rest of the night Dean oversaw his contestants and Castiel. He watched as the women began drunk and Castiel actually started to loosen up. At one point Anna actually got him to smile and laugh. Josie actually cheered at that point because up until then Castiel seemed incredibly uptight. With two hours to go before sunrise, Gabriel announced that it was time for the rose ceremony. The women were placed in a group on the patio while Castiel stood next to a pillar stacked with roses. There were fifteen girls and only fourteen roses. One girl was going. Before filming resumed, Dean took Castiel aside.

“I need to know who is going so we know who to focus the cameras on.” He whispered to Castiel.

“If I don’t see Ruby ever again I’ll be happy.”

“Dude, you can’t cut Ruby. She’s Josie’s villain of the season. I’ll lose my balls if you cut her.”

“ _Dean_ , she’s awful.” Castiel said. Dean gave him a long look. “You’re not going to back down are you?”

“No, sorry.” Dean said. “You have to keep Ruby, at least for a few episodes. Anyone else can go apart from Amelia, Anna and Daphne.” The suitor had a lot of say over who stayed on the show but really it was down to the producers. They couldn’t decide who would win but they definitely had a hand in who was making it to the final few group of girls.

“Funny, they’re the only ones I have had decent conversations with during the whole evening. Outside of this circus, I would probably be friends with them.” Castiel said. “Daphne seems very nice and both Amelia and Anna are very intelligent. All my other conversations have been about juice cleanses and who is gluten free.”

“Yeah but remember that you’re not here to find a friend, you’re here to find a wife.” Dean said.

“Lucky, lucky me.” Castiel said with just a twinge of sarcasm. He looked over all the girls, several of them getting touches up on their makeup. “Ok…fine…I’m going to send Lisa home.”

“The one with the son?” Dean asked. That would surprise the fans of the show. From the reaction on social media when the cast was announced many liked Lisa. She was also one of Balthazar’s girls and Dean knew he would be pissed if one of his girls left first.

“Yes. She seems like a nice woman but she clearly misses her son and her friends were the ones who got her into the show. She probably wants to go home.” Castiel said as he adjusted his shirt cuffs.

“Wow, you’re actually not a bad guy.”

“You sound surprised.” Castiel said with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ve known a lot of suitors over the years. Editing can make an asshole look like an angel.” Dean said. That was the magic of TV. Most of the suitors on the show came across as the perfect gentleman to the American public. Behind the scenes was a different matter. Several had been roaring alcoholics, narcissists or utter man-whores. It seemed that Castiel was a rare find. “So, we ready to go?” Dean asked.

“Yes…yes I’m ready.”

 _“Dean! I need you to get your ass here now! We haven’t got long to shoot the ceremony. Is the suitor ready?”_ Josie yelled.

“Yeah, Castiel is ready.” Dean said before giving Castiel a reassuring smile. “Come on, Gabriel will give you some spiel and riff for a minute before you can start the ceremony.”

“I still think this whole thing is insane.”

“At least this isn’t your whole world.” Dean said as they made their way over to the large staging area set up for the ceremony. On a table, there lay fourteen roses. All the contestants were arranged on a raised area.

Dean watched from the side lines as Castiel called each name out one by one. It came down to the last rose and was between Ruby and Lisa. Josie was screaming in Dean's ear and making sure nearly every camera was on Ruby's face. 

"This is your final rose tonight Castiel, the woman who you do not pick must leave the mansion and return home." Gabriel said. 

Castiel waited for a breath before nodding. "Ruby? Will you accept this rose?" He asked and damn, Dean had to admit that throughout the night Castiel seemed to be getting better at this. He was even smiling, true the smile didn't reach his eyes but they could alter that in editing with some swelling music and lighting adjustments. 

"Yes, I will." Ruby said with a smirk. "Move bitches" she muttered as she passed a few of the girls to walk over and accept her rose.

" _Perfect villain."_ Josie said. 

Ruby accepted her rose and Gabriel went through his normal spiel of Lisa going home. While Gabriel wrapped up the ceremony Balthazar went to grab Lisa to do a quick interview. The sun wasn't far from coming up and Dean desperately needed some sleep. 

"Want to grab a drink? Celebrate being back?" Charlie asked him while the cameramen were moving equipment and the contestants were being taken to their rooms. 

"Nah, I need to get at least an hours sleep before tomorrow." Dean glanced down at this watch. "Ok...in about two hours." He said once he realised the time. "I love my job, I love my job." He whispered under his breath. 

"So...I saw Jack." Charlie said. Instead of the normal pitying look people gave Dean, Charlie just looked pissed. 

"He won't be here long, Josie is getting rid of him."

"I...you haven't heard?" She asked. Dean groaned. That phrase was never a good sign. "Our assistant DP just got a job with Nat Geo, Jack is going to be the new assistant DP. That's why Crowley brought him back." Charlie said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean asked. How was this his life? Why was this his life?

"Sorry pumpkin, it's true. If it makes you feel any better, Sam is pissed about it. He planning on making Jack's life hell." Charlie said. 

"Good." Dean said.

"Want that drink now?"

"Nah, I really need the sleep Charlie. Tomorrow?"

"Sure, Balthazar is arranging a drinks thing for the crew after the group date.” Charlie said. “Go get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning…try not to let Jack get to you.” She said pulling Dean in for a hug before she sauntered off towards her car. Dean made his way to his trailer.

Dean lay down on his camp bed and stared up towards the ceiling. With a sigh, he thought about how this time last year he'd been living in an apartment with Jack and ready to start a life with him. 

After the break up Dean moved out and camped with Sam and Jess for a while until he found a place of his own. He new apartment was small but had everything he needed, the only problem was that it was almost an hour away from the mansion. Driving in each day was be a real bitch. During filming, he decided to just camp out at the mansion. This way if anyone needed him, which they would do, he'd be right there. 

***

Morning came with a roll call for breakfast and a crick in Dean's neck. He must have slept funny. He hastily got dressed, grabbed him walkie and ear piece and headed off to breakfast. All he really needed was a coffee the size of his head. 

“ _Dean, the suitor is asking for you.”_ An intern said over Dean’s walkie. Dean let out a groan. It was six am. They didn’t need to start filming for several hours. Any other suitor would have been fast asleep.

“I’ll be five minutes.” Dean said as he went over to the breakfast truck and grabbed a large coffee. Minutes later he was knocking on Castiel’s door. Castiel came to the door wearing a pair of running shorts, sneakers and a tight fitting t-shirt. Ok then… “Dude, it’s six am. What’s up?” Dean asked.

“Oh, I was going for a jog but I’m not allowed to leave here without someone.” Castiel said with a slight frown. “Want to come running with me? I didn’t know who else to ask.”

“It’s six am, you want me to go _running_ with you at _six am_? Are you high?” Dean asked.

“No, why would wanting to run lead you to think I’m on drugs?” Castiel asked. He honestly looked confused as to why Dean was so baffled by the idea of jogging. “So…will you come running with me?” He asked. Dean was tempted to say no. He’d jog if he had to but not at six in the morning. He was also a producer, jogging with the suitor was more of an intern thing. Still, he could tell that Castiel wasn’t really comfortable with anyone else but Dean.

“Ok…ok, can I drink my coffee first and change into some sweats?”

“Of course, I’ll meet you by the mansion gates in fifteen minutes.” Castiel said with a smile. How anyone could smile at the thought of jogging was beyond Dean.

After letting an intern know where he was going to be, Dean changed into a pair of ratty sweats and a pair of sneaker he had in the back of his car. He downed his coffee in record time (he and Sam actually had a ‘who can drink they’re coffee quicker’ competition going on that Jess found absurd) and met Cas by the gates leading out the mansion. Dean really coulsn’t help but notice that Cas’ shorts were stupidly tight. Either he’d done it on purpose or he was one of those weird people who liked running. Dean had a feeling that it was definitely the latter.

“We won’t have long because we have to set up for the first group date. We can’t go too far.” Dean said.

“That’s fine, I’m just glad I can actually leave this place.”

“It’s only because you’re with me. I’m not a clueless intern, I’m not going to lose you.”

“It was shocking how easy it was to slip away from them.”

“Yeah well not gonna happen again, I’m gonna be stuck to you like glue.” Dean said. He wasn’t going to go down in history as the producer whose fiancé fucked a contestant _and then_ fucked up producing the suitor.  

“So tell me about yourself Dean.” Castiel said as they slowly jogged away from the mansion. It was a stunningly beautiful morning. Dean couldn’t help but think about how it was great light for filming. He’d been in the television business for too long.

“Me? Why’d you want to know about me?”

“Because you’re my producer? Because you probably know a lot about me and yet I know nothing about you? Take your pick.” Castiel said.

“Um…ok.” Dean said as he tried to think about what to say. His life, outside of the show, really wasn’t interesting. “Um…I was born and raised in Kansas, a place called Lawrence. You know about my brothers already.”

“Does the youngest live in Kansas?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, with his mom and my dad. He goes to the same high school I did.” Dean hoped that Castiel would move on from talking about Dean’s family. It wasn’t really something he wanted to get into.

“What about college?” They were jogging down the road by this point, still not far from the mansion but it felt a million miles away from the drama.

“I went to college in Arizona. Masters in Communications and a Minor in Film and Media Studies. I was an intern on the show as well, once I graduated from college I was offered the job of producer.” Dean explained. Castiel gave him an impressed look. “It’s really nothing to brag about.” Dean said as he felt his red begin to flame. He could never handle compliments very well. They always made him feel nervous.

“You should be proud, you’ve accomplished a lot.” Castiel said.

“Dude, I work on a dating reality show. I’m hardly the freaking president.” Dean pointed out.

“Don’t be ridiculous. From what I’ve seen, you’re very good at your job and you work hard.”

“Are you saying that because I’ve come jogging with you?” Dean asked. Castiel chuckled loudly. It was one of the first times that Dean had seen him genuinely laugh. “What about you?”

“Me? You know about me don’t know, they must have a file on me.” Castiel said.

“Yeah but it’s just the normal shit. Castiel Collins, heir to a fortune and that shit.”

“Cas…I prefer to be called Cas, at least by my friends.” Castiel, now apparently Cas, said. “What else would you like to know?”

“Same you asked me really, where are you from? Your file said that you live in New York. Are you from there?”

“Not New York city, I grew up in Suffolk County. Well East Hampton, then moved to Manhattan after I graduated from college.” Cas said. Dean had been to New York for work but he’d never seen further than Brooklyn. He was going to bet that the house that Cas grew up in was huge giving his family’s history. A far cry from the modest house Dean grew up in back in Kansas.

“You went to Yale right?” Dean asked. He remembered that from the file. Cas nodded.

“Yes. I have a degree in Business.” Cas said though it sounded like he would have preferred to do something else. Dean knew that feeling. His father hadn’t been too happy when Dean said he was going to college to study film.

“What was it like growing up in East Hampton?” Dean asked.

“Privileged.” Cas said bluntly. “I’m not going to sugar coat it and act like I didn’t grow up in a very privileged world.”

“Oh fuck, I bet you played polo.” Dean said. By this point, they had been jogging for a while and Dean knew they would need to get back to the mansion soon but he was actually having a good time talking to Cas.

“Tennis, I’m not a fan of horses.” Cas said. “I took part in tennis, lacrosse, track and field, cross country and golf.”

“Fucking hell.” Dean said. He’d been on the JV football team in high school but that was it. How the fuck did Cas have time to do all that and get into Yale? “When did you have time to sleep?” Dean asked. Sure he had worked hard to get into college but clearly not as hard as Cas.

“First period algebra class. I never liked it much.” Cas said. Dean let out a snort. Cas shot him a confused look.

“I used to nap during algebra as well. I used to steal my best friend Benny’s notes after class. He was so pissed when I got a higher score than him on tests.” Dean said. “See, you’d have been right at home in public school and not in some school at cost like…I don’t know, a shit-ton.”

“$43,000 a year.” Cas said. _Wait, back the fuck up._ Dean stopped abruptly and stared at Cas. Cas slowed down to a stop and gave Dean yet another confused look. “What?” Cas asked him. 

“Your school cost _$43,000_ a _year_?” Dean asked. Holy fuck,  _$43,000_ a year! Dean didn’t even make a fraction of that in a year. “Holy fuck dude, where was it? Fucking Hogwarts?” He asked.

“I don’t remember Harry Potter being a classmate.” Cas said.

“For that much money, I’d expect them to teach me some fucking magic.” Dean said. “Holy _fuck_ , you are rich. No wonder the women are throwing themselves at you.”

“That doesn’t make me any happier about being here Dean.” Cas said as he started to jog again. Dean was hurrying to catch her up when Josie’s voice came screaming in his ear.

 _“Where the fuck are you?!”_ she screamed making Dean jump nearly a foot in the year. _“Where is the suitor? Why isn’t he in his room? Why aren’t you here?”_

“Cas wanted to go for a jog so I went with him.” Dean said. He mouthed ‘Josie’ when Cas asked who he was talking to. Cas rolled his eyes.

_“Since when the fuck do you jog? I’ve never seen you jog before. You better be pumping him for information and not just sweating on the side of the fucking road.”_

“Thanks Josie…and I jog…sometimes. We’ll be back soon.”

_“You better…wait, make sure to go the long way round. We can get some shots of Collins running. The guy may be a boring fucker but he has thighs of sin.”_

“Of sin?” Dean asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

 _“I went to a catholic school, I know a lot about sin you ignorant fuck.”_ Josie said.

“Nice to know Josie, we’ll be back soon.” Dean said before turning his walkie off.

“Does she ever let you have a moment of peace?” Cas asked.

“Not while filming the show. I’m basically her bitch morning, noon and night.” Dean admitted. “Want to go the long way back?”

“Is this because the cameramen are trying to get a shot of me running?” Cas guessed. That $43,000 a year wasn’t wasted, Cas was a sharp guy.

“Shouldn’t have worn such tight shorts.” Dean said. He really had been trying to not stare at the shorts but they were pretty damn tight.

“They’re aerodynamic Dean.” Cas said defensively. “They help me run better.”

“Sure they do Cas, you just want everyone to see your ass.”

“You’re the only person here.” Cas pointed out. “I can’t help it if you have been staring.”

“I wasn’t staring!” Dean said even though he had, he had definitely been staring.

“Then how did you know the shorts were tight?” Cas said with a smug look on his face. Stupid bastard.

“I thought they weren’t tight but aerodynamic.” Dean shot back.

“You still pointed out they were tight ergo, you were looking.” The bastard still had a smug look on his face.

“I have the power to embarrass you on national television. Over twenty five million people watch this show.” Dean said. Now it was his turn to be smug. Cas stopped and Dean knew he’d won. “Admit defeat?” He asked.

“Admit you were looking.” Cas said.

“I’ll make Ruby grope you on the first group date.” Dean said.

“Fine, you win.” Cas said with a pout. An actual pout. It was ridiculous but Dean was still smug.

“Thought so. Come on, we really need to get back to the mansion Mr Money Bags.” He said shooting a self-righteous smile Cas’ way.


	3. Pipe down, you're no lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus wept, I am so sorry for not updating this in MONTHS. I was hit with the most awful writer's block and I've hardly been able to write anything for a long time. Luckily it seems to have disappeared for a while.

**Chapter Three**

 

They made their way back to the mansion, all the while Dean made sure that the cameramen got some good shots of Cas running. Dean pointedly ignored Jack the entire time, refusing to even look in his direction. Sure it was childish as hell but Dean was past giving a shit. The guy had broken Dean’s heart. Dean really wasn't ashamed to admit that either.

"Hi Dean...Castiel." Dean turned around and saw Charlie walking up to him and Castiel. Charlie gave Dean a wary smile, probably wondering who Dean was feeling after the news of Jack from the night before.

"Cas this is my fellow producer Charlie. She was the one running around after her girls last night." Dean said while Cas shook Charlie's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Charlie." Castiel said with a charming smile.

"You too...wow, those are tight shorts." Charlie blurted out.

"Told you." Dean said smugly. "Best go and get dressed, you have your first group date today." The dates on the show were split into two types, the group dates and the one-on-one dates. The suitor would choose who got to go on the one-on-one dates but the producers had a lot of say who was on the group dates. Most of the time certain girls were put together purely for drama. 

" _Group date_...this show is bizarre." Cas said with a shake of his head. He smiled at Charlie and made his back to his part of the mansion.

"Did they cameramen catch him those shorts?" Charlie asked as she watched Cas walk away. "They are  _tight._ " 

"Yeah, jogging through the grounds and everything." Dean said 

"Twitter is going to explode." Charlie said. "I mean, I'm gay and in a committed relationship but even I think he's dreamy." She added with a smile. "They've already mocked up a promo for the show on Friday. It looks good. Josie will probably show you the full one later." Unlike most reality shows, Eternal Love was filmed and aired week by week. This made it popular with viewers as their interaction with the social media accounts were reflected in the show.  It also stopped bloggers from spoiling the show weeks in advance by telling people who won. 

"Great I'll have a look at it in a bit."

"And we posted photos from last night on Twitter and Instagram. All everyone can talk about is Castiel."

"He might not be the most charismatic suitor we've had but he's a good looking motherfucker." Dean said. Charlie nodded in agreement. "So, group date?" Dean asked. Normally he'd be on the ball but his jog with Cas had thrown him. 

"A pool party. Josie said that the network wants more flesh on show.” Charlie said with a roll of her eyes. Dean honestly wondered what he was doing on this show. “Josie wants to-“

 _“Dean get in here. I need to go over today with you.”_ Josie barked via Dean’s earpiece.

“What’s the magic word, Josie?” Dean asked.

 _“Latte. You know how I like it.”_ Josie replied. God, Dean could hear her smugness. Dean waved Charlie goodbye as she was off to oversee her girls and hurried over to the control room. He stopped at the coffee cart on the way to grab Josie’s latte and a strong black coffee for himself. Finally, he ate it to the control room, where Josie was busy barking orders. She waved Dean over and gave him a thankful look when she saw her latte.

“We got some good shots of Cas running earlier.” Dean said before Josie could ask.

“Good, the viewers are going to be wetter than Niagara over him in those shorts. Did you tell him to wear tight ones?” Josie asked.

“Fuck no, I ripped into him over how tight they were.” Dean said. “So what's the plan for today?”

“Pool party. Not my idea before you ask.” Josie said. “So it's going to be a pool party with all the girls. Cas can give out a rose on this date and then he has to choose a girl to go on a one-on-one date with. Try to get him to pick Anna or Amelia.” Dean nodded along, making notes of Josie’s main notes as she talked.  “Look, I'm really fucking sorry that Jack is still around. I wanted his ass out of here last night but Crowley stepped in and made him assistant DP” Josie said.

“It's ok Josie.”

“It's not ok.” Josie said sternly. “You can say that you're fine to Charlie and everyone but I saw what that asshole did to you. He's a piece of shit and if I could fire him again I would.” It was in these moments that Dean was grateful for Josie. Sure, she was terrifying, but she took damn good care of Dean. They had a very dysfunctional relationship but it worked.

“Thanks Jose. Anyway, Sam’s gonna make his life a fucking hell.” Dean said trying to not sound smug. “I better go and prep my girls and check on Cas.” Dean said. “Or do you end me for anything else?”

“No, you're good. Just make some good fucking TV.” Josie said. “I'll show you the promo for the first episode later. It looks golden even if Cas is boring fucker.” She added. “Have you found a way to get him out his shell?”

“I'm working on it, I promise.” Dean said before he drained his coffee and left the control room.

While everyone set up for the grip date, Dean went to find his girls. Anna and Amelia were in their room getting ready for the group date. Ann away busy brushing her hair while Amelia adjusted her bathing suit. As soon as Dean saw it and he shook his head.

“No bathing suit.” He said when Amelia cocked an eyebrow.

“Really Dean? I had a baby, do I have to wear a bikini?” Amelia asked.

“Yes. You're freaking hot, show the nation.” Dean said as he picked a bikini out Amelia’s suitcase and threw it at her. Amelia rolled her eyes.

“This show is really sexist, you know that right?” She said.

“America is sexist. They want hot women in bikinis falling in love with a hot guy in shorts.” Dean said. Once again Amelia rolled her eyes but went into the bathroom to get changed. Dean shot Anna a smile “Everything ok?” He asked her.

“I am already missing books.” Anna said. During filming the contestants weren't allowed their phones, books or TV. Most girls went stir crazy within a few days and it made for great TV.

“I can try and sneak you in some magazines if you want.” Dean said. He did it every year with his girls. It made them less crazy and they were more likely to last one on the show.

“Thank you Dean.” Anna said with a sigh of relief. “Honestly I have no idea what I’m doing here.” She said as she smoothed down her hair. “I didn’t even apply, my best friend nominated me to come on the show. It is mean to say that I’m too smart for this show?” She asked Dean with a worried look.

“No.” Dean said. “Most years the girls on this show are dumber than a box of rocks.” Ok _that_ was mean but it was true. For the first time in years, there were several contestants that seemed actually smart. “So how do you think last night went?” Dean asked. Anna let out a melodic sounding laugh.

“It was crazy but I got through it.” Anna said. “Castiel seems like a very nice person. I mean, I obviously need to get to know him better but he does seem nice.”

“You went to private school didn’t you?” Dean asked. He remembered reading that in Anna’s file. She went to a private boarding school in Maine from the age of thirteen. Anna gave Dean yet another worried look.

“Yes…why? Have some of the girls been saying that I’m privileged?” Anna asked. Dean shook his head with a snort. “Why do you ask?”

“Did you play any sport?” Dean asked.

“Yes. Lacrosse, tennis and polo.” Anna said. Jackpot.

“Bring up the tennis, Castiel played it in school so you can bond over that.” Dean said. As he said this, the bathroom door opened and Amelia walked out in her bikini. She did not look impressed.

“Dean I feel like an idiot.” She said as she stood in front of him in a dark green bikini. “Do I look like an idiot?” She asked both Anna and Dean. Both shook their heads.

“You look great.” Anna said with a smile. Amelia looked relieved. “We can get a few cocktails and if we still feel like idiots then I’ve got some of my old college hoodies in my suitcase.” She shot a look at Dean. “Is that allowed?” She asked warily.

“Anna, you need to chill out. If you want to put hoodies on then it's fine.” Dean said. Anna rolled her eyes but still shot Dean a smile. “I need to go and check on the others, you need to be downstairs in ten minutes. An intern will come and find you.”

“You’re going to be around today aren’t you?” Amelia asked.

“Yeah, I’m your producer and Castiel’s so I’ll be around all day.” Dean said. He quickly said goodbye to the women and went off to the room that Rachel, Daphne, and Ruby were sharing. The three of them were all checking over their hair or bikinis when Dean walked in.

“See, Dean’s here so he can be honest.” Ruby said as she turned to Dean.

“What makes you think I’m going to be honest?” Dean asked. He felt like Ruby's answer was going to be offensive. 

“It’s a fashion question, gay people are always honest about fashion.” Ruby said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yes, defintely offensive. Ruby looked Dean up and down then smirked. “Then again, you do wear a lot of flannel.”

“That’s pretty offensive Ruby.” Daphne said.

“Whatever.” Ruby said. “Is this swimsuit too revealing?” She asked Dean as she stood there in what was probably the smallest black bikini Dean had ever seen. There was a lot of toned flesh on show.

“Make sure you go to wardrobe and get them to put some tit tape on you.” Dean said.

“Told you.” Daphne said. Ruby gave her the finger then went back to looking her make up.

“You guys ready?” Dean asked while Rachel adjusted her modest looking blue bikini. Sometimes he had to remember that he was getting paid damn good money for his job.

“Yes, we’re ready.”

“Right, an intern will come and grab you in a minute and then the pool party will begin.” Dean said. Ruby nodded and went back to adjusting her make up.

 _“Your girls ready?_ ” Josie asked as Dean walked out the room.

“Yeah, they’re all ready and prepped. Anna and Cas both went to private school so they’ll have shit tons to talk about.”

“ _Don’t make it too Gossip Girl. We want America to believe they can get their super rich husband even if they’re from a trailer park in Kansas._ ”

“Stop talking shit about Kansas.” Dean said. Josie had been there once a few years before and it had been the worst trip of her life. She still bitched about it.

 _“That cab driver ruined my shoes and the coffee sucked ass_.” Josie said. _“Anyway, go and produce Castiel. Don’t mess up._ ”

“Got it boss.” Dean said as he hurried through the mansion and went to the wing where Cas was staying. He knocked on Cas’ door and waited until Cas called him in. Normally he’d just walk into a room but he felt that Cas would bitch him out about that.

“God, is it time already?” Cas asked Dean. Cas had showered and changed out of his running gear. Now he was wearing a pair of swimming shorts and a necklace where his mic could go.

“Nah, we got some time before you need to go outside. I just wanted to catch up.” Dean said. “Well those shorts are a lot less tight than the last ones.”

“You seem slightly obsessed with what I wear on my lower region.” Cas quipped with a slight smirk.

“Dude, those shorts earlier were really tight.” Dean said. “Now why can’t you be this friendly when you’re with the contestants?”

“Because you’re on a reality show looking for ‘love’.” Cas said.

“Nah dude, I just work on it.” Dean said. Cas snorted loudly.

“True, that’s probably worse.” He said. Dean gave him a playful shove. “Today is going to be brutal isn’t it?” Cas said with a sigh. It was actually refreshing to have a suitor on the show who wasn’t super excited the entire time. It made Dean feel less jaded, and he was pretty jaded by this whole world.

“Yeah, yeah it is.” Dean said.

“You’re supposed to comfort me.” Cas pointed out. Dean gave him another playful shove and in return Cas smiled at him. God, the viewers were going to just drool over Cas. He really was a good-looking guy. Not that Dean was looking at Cas like that or anything.

* * *

 

Over the course of the next few hours the contestants were picked with alcohol while Cas tried to make conversation with them all. Some of the conversations were painful and Dean had to put up with Josie screaming in his ear over how boring Cas was. Finally, Dean shoved Anna in Cas’ direction and it was TV gold. The two of them bantered back and forth over their education and their mutual love of tennis. It seemed to really open Cas up and he even had Anna laughing with anecdotes.

“ _Ok, even I’m starting to get the deal with this guy._ ” Josie said.

“Did I just hear that right?” Dean asked. "You're never nice about the suitors. You called last year's suitor Admiral Asshat for the entire time." 

“ _Shut up Winchester._ ” Josie shot back. “ _It’s cute and everything but we need more footage of Ruby in that swimsuit before she’s too drunk to walk._ ”

“On it.” Dean said. He called an intern over and asked them to watch over the conversation with Cas and Anna while he went to find Ruby. She was easy to find, she was by the outside bar talking to a few of the other girls. A very large cocktail was in her hand and Dean knew that it unquestionably wasn’t the first one of the day.

“You good?” Dean asked her. Ruby nodded and gave the other girls a sly smile. Dean motioned for her to follow him.

“What’s up?” She asked.

“Have you spoken to Castiel much?”

“Not really, I saw he was getting friendly with Anna and I was thinking of going over.” Ruby said. “Can I be honest?”

“Sure.” Dean said.

“Like, he’s really not my type at all. Your brother? Hell yeah. Castiel? No. Still, I reckon I can at least get some exposure on this show so I’m going to stick around.”

“Well everyone loves to hate a villain.” Dean said. “If that’s what you want.”

“Villain I can do.” Ruby said with a smirk. “My boobs look good in this?” She asked looking down at her bikini.

“They look great, now go and interrupt.” Dean said. Ruby winked at him and began to saunter off. “Everyone, eyes on Ruby. She’s going in.”

“ _On it Dean.”_ Sam said. _“Can you get her to stop winking at me?”_ Sam asked.

 _“Please Dean, get her to stop winking before I stab her in the eye with a mascara wand.”_ Jess said.

“I’m not a miracle worker.” Dean said as he watched over the whole exchange. Ruby swooped in and stole Cas away while Anna looked annoyed. All the cameras focused on the exchange while other girls sipped their drinks.

“Get Anna for an ITM and get her to talk about Ruby.” Dean said to one of his interns. An ITM was a ‘in the moment’ interview, sort of a confessional interview that would be intercut into the episode.

“ _I’m sending my girl Ashely H in. You can get an ITM with her for the ‘drama’.”_ Charlie said. Dean spotted her from across the pool and nodded at her.

“ _Damn, I was about to send Ashely B over to him._ ” Balthazar said.

“ _No, send Ashley Q in. She’s begging for the ‘other villain’ title._ ” Josie said.

“There are too many Ashely’s on this show.” Dean said.

 _“Do you remember the year we had six Britney’s?”_ Charlie said.

“ _Don’t remind me._ ” Balthazar said with a groan.

While Ruby was busy talking to Cas, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights, Ashley Q strode over and stole him away. Ruby looked furious, though Dean was starting to think that was all for the cameras. He grabbed her to do an ITM, which was going to be hilarious as Ruby ripped into Ashley Q. When Dean was wrapping up, Josie piped up.

“ _Dean, come and look over the promo._ ” She said. Dean made sure he had several interns overlooking his girls before making his way over to the control room. 

Josie was sat on her throne of power, which was the only chair with a back massager, and overlooking all the footage. The desk next to her was covered in coffee cups. She really had a problem.

“Right, here’s the promo for the first episode.” Josie said. “Tell me what you think.” She added as she hit the play button and the promo started up.

It was actually one of the better promos. _Eternal Love_ was known for it’s cheesy promos but this one wasn’t too bad. Cas looked good, the girls looked good and the music choice didn’t suck. Cas was even smiling at times and Gabriel’s voiceover wasn’t as irritating as it normally was.

“It’s good.” Dean said when the promo finished. “It actually makes me want to watch the show.” Josie let out a gasp of fake shock.

“You’ve never watched the show? I should fire you right now.”

“You’d never find someone who put up with your shit like I do.”

“Plus you can actually get me a decent latte.”

“That too.” Dean said. “How do you think today is going?”

“Not too bad but we need to spice it up. We didn’t get a kiss last night and normally we do, Mr Moneybags can’t act like a scared virgin the entire time. He needs to make a move on one of the girls.”

“Today?”

“No Dean, during the finale.” Josie said sarcastically. “Yes, today. Think you can manage it?”

“Yes Josie, I’m fairly confident I can get a guy to kiss a girl.”

“Well hop to it.” Josie said. “We haven’t got long left to film before the light changes and Cas needs to choose someone to give a rose to.”

“I’m on it.” Dean said. After leaving the control room he quickly found Cas and brought him inside the mansion so they were away from the eyes of the girls.

“Thank god you got me out of there.” Cas said with a sigh. “It’s like they’re all on heat. The only decent conversations I’ve had have been with Anna and Amelia.” Cas added, looking deflated.

“Well that’s good.” Dean said, knowing that his voice gave it all away.

“Oh God, what do you want me to do?” Cas asked looking scared. At least he was learning.

"We just need one kiss from you. As Josie would put it 'a full on panty dripping kiss'" Dean said. Cas looked taken aback. 

"She's a real class act Dean." Cas said. "What does that even mean?" 

"Dude I am _not_ kissing you to demonstrate." Dean said though that wasn't a bad idea. Cas was a good looking bastard. 

"Well, that sounds slightly homophobic." Cas said. That stopped Dean dead. He looked at Cas' earnest expression and doubled over laughing. Tears streaming down his face laughing. "I don't see what is funny Dean, the gay community has a lot of prejudice thrown at them for no reason."

"Dude I know." Dean said between laughter. 

"Then you shouldn't-"

"Cas, I'm gay." Dean said when he finally stopped laughing. Now it was Cas' turn to stop. "Did you not know?"

"Well no. You're gay?"

"Yeah Cas. Like, rainbow shitting and flag-waving gay.” Dean said bluntly. “You really didn't know?"

"No! Is it common knowledge?"

"Well yeah, I haven't been in the fucking closer since I was fifteen." Dean said. "I'm amazed no one said anything to you that would make you guess I'm gay." Dean added. All the crew knew, especially after he and Jack had gotten engaged. 

"No, hardly anyone really talks to me apart from you, Charlie and your brother."

"You know Charlie's gay right?" Dean asked.

"Yes, she never stops talking about her girlfriend." Cas said. "You're a closed book." 

"Yeah, that I know." Dean said. "Look, enough about me being gay. Josie needs a kiss."

"I am still unsure about what she means by panty dripping." Cas said. Just hearing Cas say the words 'panty dripping' was hilarious. 

"Please tell me you've kissed a woman before." Dean said with a groan. 

"Of course I have." Cas said snippily. "Why, have you?" He said with a slight smirk.

"I was a cheerleader in high school and I look like this.” Dean said. “I was batting girls off me left, right and centre." Now it was Dean’s turn to smirk.  

"You were a cheerleader?" Cas asked.

"Seriously, stop trying to change the subject Cas. Just pick a girl and kiss her. Try and make it more MA than PG."

"I am so lost Dean about what that means." Cas said shaking his head. 

"Oh for fuck sake Cas." Dean said. "Like this." He said before pinning Cas against the wall and kissing him fiercely. His hands were either side of Cas' face, cupping his cheeks, with body pressed firmly against Cas'. His tongue expertly explored the other man's before Dean pulled away. "Add a little bit of lip biting and the viewers will eat it up." Dean said while Cas just stood there in a daze. 

"Well...that..." Cas stammered. Dean really couldn't help but chuckle. "Stop laughing at me, Dean."

"I really can't help it." Dean said. "Go, pick your girl and just kiss her. Obviously, while the cameras are on you." Cas still just stood there. "Cas, move or I'll be kicking you up the ass next." Dean said. Finally, Cas walked off, still looking taken aback. Once again Dean really couldn't help but laugh. 

"So, that's what classes as producing?" A voice came from behind Dean. He jolted, not realising anyone was around. He turned and saw Jack stood there. Of course, of course, it had to be fucking Jack. 

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I was grabbing a coffee then I saw you and Prince Charming making out. Is that what you call doing your job?" Jack snapped. Like he had a right to. 

"Is fucking a skank while her mic was still on classes as being a cameraman?" Dean snapped back. He really shouldn't have called the girl from last year a skank but he was still bitter, Actually he'd called both her and Jack worse in the past year. 

"That was a mistake." Jack said. 

"You dated her for six months after you got fired, you asshole." Dean said. 

"So you think you can get back at me by kissing the suitor?" Jack asked. God, Dean really hated him.

"I was fucking producing him, you moronic dickwad!" Dean yelled. "Josie wants a kiss and I was coaching him! Why the fuck would I do anything to get back at you?"

"Because you're bitter?" Jack guessed.

"Just go and do your fucking _job_ and get the hell _away_ from me!" Dean yelled. "And by your job I mean shoot some footage, not fuck someone while your fiancé is in the control room having to listen to the _whole_ damn thing!"

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Sam said as he came round the corner. Instantly he turned on Jack. "What the hell are you doing here? You should be filming."

"Of course you'd take his side." Jack said. "Do you remember we used to be friends?"

"Yeah, until you screwed my brother over. Now go and get some footage before I get Josie to fire you, again." Sam snapped. Jack shot Dean a glare before walking off. "What the hell was that?" Sam asked Dean.

"My ex-fiance being an asshole." Dean said. The rush he'd felt from kissing Cas had been replaced with pure hatred for Jack. 

"Are you ok?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. "You sure?"

"Nothing a few beers after filming won't cure." Dean said as Josie's voice filled his ear.

" _Dean! Get your dick loving ass onto the set and get me that damn kiss!"_ Josie yelled. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and began to walk back to set. 

"You're such a lady." Dean said to Josie. She snorted loudly down his ear. "And you know I'm totally a top."

" _Deanie baby, everyone knows you're a bottom."_ Josie said.

 _"You guys know we can all hear this right?"_ Charlie said. " _And Josie's right. Dean, you're a bottom."_

"Can we please stop talking about if I've had a dick in my ass?" Dean asked.

 _"I second that."_ Came Jess' voice.

"Fucking hell. Is everyone on this frequency?" Dean asked.

" _Yes."_ Sam said. " _And I really don't need to hear this conversation._ " He added as Dean got onto the set. Anna waved at him and smiled when she saw him. 

" _We need a private frequency where we just gossip about Dean's sex life."_ Charlie said.

"No." Dean said. "You really don't." He added as he waved Anna over. "Ready to do some ITMs?" He asked when she was in front of him. It made sense to get a few filler quotes before the end of the pool party.

"Yeah sure." She said. Dean quickly switched over to the cameramen's frequency.

"Make sure that the confessional room is set up, ITM with Anna in two minutes." He said before switching back to his main frequency. "Jess, make up on Anna."

 _"Sure, I'm coming over."_ Jess replied. 

"Right, Jess is just going to go over your make up then we'll get started. I need to talk to Cas then I'll join you in the confessional room." He told Anna.

"Sure thing." Anna said. Jess swooped in to go over her makeup while Dean looked around for Cas. Eventually, he spotted him talking to Amelia. Dean caught his eye and motioned him over. 

"Everything ok?" Cas asked him. 

"Yeah, they're gonna start filming in a minute and I'm just doing an ITM with Anna. You know who you're going to be kissing?" 

"This is such a romantic environment." Cas said sarcastically. 

"Yeah well, it helps if the suitor likes some of the girls." Dean said.

"I do. Amelia is a very smart women and Anna is very nice."

"Cas, you're supposed to be proposing to one of these girls in a few weeks. We need more than nice." Dean said. Cas rolled his eyes. "Dude, just give me a name."

"Fine...Amelia. She does seem nice and we get along." Cas said. 

"Great. I'll grab Amelia after for a quick interview." Dean said. He went to walk away but Cas reached out for his arm.

"Dean, I have to ask, why did you kiss me?" Cas asked in a low voice. 

"Dude your mic better not be on." Dean said quickly. All he'd need was for Josie to find out he had kissed Cas and she'd rip him a new asshole. 

"God no, I turned it off when I was talking to Amelia a few minutes ago." Cas said. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Really though, why did you kiss me?"

"To get you out of your shell?" Dean said with a shrug. Cas didn't seem to appreciate that answer. Tough shit, that was the answer he was getting. 

 _"Dean! Why the fuck Prince fucking Charming's fucking mic off?"_ Josie yelled. 

"He's turning it back on right now." Dean said shooting a warning look at Cas. Cas sighed but turned his mic pack back on. "And you really need to work on your language Josie."

 _"You're one to talk Dean, now let's get some damn footage before the fucking sun goes down."_ Josie snapped.


	4. I Don't Like This Feeling of Jealousy

**Chapter Four**

 

Filming continued well into the afternoon. All the while, Dean was determined to stay as far away from Jack as humanly possible. It made him well sick to think how much had changed in the space of a year. During filming the year before the pair had been with each other all day. Dean had met Jack three years prior. Jack came to the show as a cameraman while Dean was working non-stop as a producer. They had instantly clicked and within a few months started dating. Dean had to admit that he had fallen head over heels in love with Jack and after two years he’d asked Jack to marry him. Everything had been going brilliantly until the day Jack cheated on him.

It had been brutal. Really brutal. The contestant that Jack had cheated on Dean with was kicked off the show and Jack was instantly fired. Still, rumours circulated the internet about a contestant that was kicked off the show and the reasons why. For weeks after Dean had to see various rumours posted on Twitter and Reddit threads. Eventually, Dean had unplugged himself from his phone and just thrown himself into work. Sam, Jess, and Charlie had all stood by him but for months after Dean couldn’t even think about Jack without wanting to scream.

“Dollar for our thoughts?” Charlie said as she sidled up to him. Without Dean even having to ask, Charlie handed him a large coffee. “Sam told me that you and Jack came to blows earlier on, you ok?” Charlie said as Dean gulped down his coffee.

“Yeah.” Dean muttered. As he drank his coffee he watched the scene in front of them unfold. Cas was sat on an outside coach talking to Amelia. Both of them were talking animatedly about their lives. Dean knew this whole show was bullshit but at least the viewers would think there was chemistry between them.

“Really?” Charlie asked looking dubious. “Because Sam said that shit went down between you two. What happened?”

“The usual. We just can’t be in the same room as each other without screaming.” Dean said. “Crazy to think I was gonna marry him right?”

“Well I know you liked him…ok, loved him but I never liked him. He was a douche. Still is.” Charlie said bluntly.

“Are you just saying that because of what he did?” Dean asked.

“I’m being a supportive best friend, you ass.” Charlie said with a roll of her eyes. “Are you sure you’re alright?” She asked.

“Yeah, seriously Charlie I’m fine.” Dean said. “Camera 4 zoom on Amelia.” He said into his mic. He glanced over at Charlie and gave her a weak smile. “Sure, I yelled at him but it was deserved. Plus, I know Sam is going to make his life hell for the entire time we’re here.”

“Oh yeah, Sam’s got him doing shots of the grounds and all the boring shit.” Charlie said with a snort.

“ _Dean, where’s my damn kiss?_ ” Josie snapped. “ _I’m getting bored watching this shit._ ”

“Viewers are going to think they’re cute together.” Dean said.

“ _They’re going to see about a minute of this footage, just get me a damn kiss._ ” Josie replied.  

“Cut!” Dean called. Amelia and Cas jolted like they hadn’t even realised they were being filmed. Cas caught Dean’s eye. Dean motioned for Cas to come over to him. Cas gave Amelia a smile, stood up and walked over to Dean. “Resume filming in two minutes!” Dean called. “Jess, we need highlight and lipstick on Amelia.”

“ _On it._ ” Jess shot back, appearing out of the nowhere.

“Everything ok?” Cas asked Dean.

“Yeah, we just need things to be a bit of more…” Dean gestured with his hands. He wasn't remotely surprised when Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Heated?” Cas guessed. Dean nodded. “You do realise that being told to kiss someone is weird, right?” Cas said.

“Dude, this show has been my life for years. Nothing is weird to me.” Dean said. “Cas, we just need one kiss then Josie will back off until tomorrow.”

“Fantastic.” Cas said with a roll of his eyes. Dean gave him a sympathetic look. Unlike all the other suitors on the show, this hadn’t been Cas’ idea. He’d been made to do the show by his father and now he was stuck looking for a future wife.

“Right let’s resume filming.” Dean called. “Cameras 1 and 2, close in and cameras 3 and 4 need to be wide.” All the cameramen got into position, with Sam looking over the monitors to make sure everything looked right. He gave Dean a thumbs up.

“ _Right let’s go and get me some damn good shots of this kiss._ ” Josie said. “ _Then after this, it’s rose time._ ”

“Got it.” Dean said. “Let’s go everyone.” Dean called and filming resumed. He watched as Cas and Amelia’s conversation flowed. Cas seemed to get into more and moved closer to Amelia, his hand gently placed on her knee.

“Today has been crazy. Crazy but fun.” Amelia said as she smiled at Cas, the lighting picking up her highlight and making her face glow.

“It has, I’ve enjoyed our time together.” Cas said. He smiled at Amelia and right there, Dean knew the viewers would eat it up. Cas was goddamn attractive when he smiled. As Amelia smiled back just as brightly Cas slowly leaned in and kissed her. It wasn’t the ‘panty dripping’ kiss that Josie wanted but it looked genuine enough.

Dean watched on as the two kissed, feeling slightly weird as he did. He really wasn’t sure why. Over the years he’d watched countless contestants kiss the suitors and he’d never felt weird. It was probably due to lack of sleep and his run-in with Jack. At least that’s what Dean hoped it was.

“Wow, obvious much?” Charlie said as she looked Dean up and down.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Dean said far too quickly. Charlie’s eyebrows were raised so high that they disappeared under the thick bangs.

“Yeah, sure you don’t.” Charlie said. “You’re just lucky everyone else isn’t half as observant as I am.” She added with a very smug look.

“Seriously, Charlie I have no idea what you are talking about.” Dean said even though he knew exactly what Charlie was talking about. She knew him far too well and Dean hated that she could read him like an open book. This wasn't the first time that Dean had thought one of the suitors was good looking, during his first year as an intern Dean had harbored a crush on the suitor until he had realised the guy was a complete dick. That didn't seem like the case with Cas. After reading his file, Dean had to admit that the guy was a decent guy. Hopefully, Dean would be able to just ignore the toy crush he could feel developing.

* * *

After a full day of filming Dean was exhausted and seriously needed a drink. Cas had given the group date rose to Amelia, much to the annoyance of several of Balthazar’s girls. All the producers had been doing ITMs well into the early evening. Dean nearly cried with happiness when Charlie suggested beers by the producer trailers. The evening was hot and muggy, the sun finally going down well after nine. Dean was making his way across the outside decking of the mansion when he heard his name being called. Dean watched as Cas hurried to catch up with him.

"Hey, what's up Cas?" Dean asked. They had only said goodbye a few hours previously but in that time Cas looked like he had showered and changed.

"What are your plans for the evening?" Cas asked with a warm smile.

"I'm just grabbing drinks with the others, why don't you come with us?" He suggested. Normally the suitors kept to themselves but Dean a feeling that Cas was getting either bored or lonely.

"Are you sure they won't mind?" Cas asked. Dean let out a snort. "I'll take that as a no." He said as they walked over to the large sweeping driveway that housed all the producer trailers. Charlie, Balthazar, Sam and a few other members of the crew were sat around drinking bottles of beer.

"Dean will know!" Charlie cried when she saw him. "Was it Kelly or Brooke whose boob fell out during a rose ceremony last year?" She asked.

"Brooke. She was one of my girls." Dean said as he accepted a few bottles of beer from Sam. He handed one over to Cas. "Josie said that there was a five grand bonus for a nip slip during a big event so I told Brooke to wear a tighter dress."

"That's awful." Cas said.

"That's TV man, I didn't think her whole boob would fall out. Made for a good episode though." Dean said. "You guys already know Cas."

"Prince Charming." One of the cameramen said with a nod.

"Cas, you know Charlie already."

"Don't say anything about the shorts." Cas said quickly. Charlie snickered.

"And you've probably seen Balthazar bossing girls around. He's a fellow producer." Dean said nodding over to Balthazar. "The mountain of a man with floppy hair is my brother and head director of photography, Sam."

"Thanks Dean." Sam said with a bitchy look. Sam was famous on set for them.

"And these are a few of our cameramen Miles and Connor." Dean said, ignoring Sam and nodding over at the cameramen. He had known both of them for years.

"Hey man, slumming it with us tonight?" Mike asked as he shook Cas’ hand.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked as he sat down next to Dean.

"Suitors usually just sit in their rooms and never hang out with us." Charlie said. "The girls are nicer and spend a lot of time with us but the suitors never bother."

"Well, that's rude." Cas said bluntly.

"God, where did we find you?" Charlie asked with a shake of her head.

"New York?" Cas said looking over at Dean with a confused look. Everyone chuckled at that.

"Dean, coach your boy." Miles said between laughter. "He's just so..."

"Naive?" Balthazar guessed.

"Ernest." Connor said. Charlie and Miles nodded in agreement.

"Coach me how?" Cas asked.

"You know, what to say to the cameras and stuff like that." Sam said. “It's nothing against you at all Cas, loads of people need coaching on how to act in front of the cameras and what to say in interviews.”

"So like a script?" Cas said. "So much for this being 'reality' TV."

"When has reality TV ever been real though?" Dean asked. He was right and he knew he was. Sometimes reality shows were more heavily produced than scripted shows.  

"Hey, Britney W and Neil are happily married now." Charlie said. Britney W had been Charlie's girl. That was during the Year of The Britney's. Dean knew that they were on good speaking terms and Charlie had gone to the wedding. They were still married and seemed happy from all their social media posts.

"You're buying into the hype." Miles in a teasing tone.

"Shouldn't you all if you work here?" Cas asked. Both Miles and Connor shook their heads.

"We've been here too long." Connor said. "I mean, I've here for five years. Miles has worked on the show for six years and Dean's been here since the dawn of time." Dean nodded in agreement.

"A hundred years before the mast until my debt is paid." Dean said with a fake, but dramatic sounding, sigh. Charlie and Sam rolled their eyes.

"Please stop quoting those pirate films." Charlie said.

"They're timeless classics." Dean said defensively. Sam and Charlie both snorted.

“You only watched them because you thought Orlando Bloom was hot." Charlie said.

"Don't judge me, dude had that Errol Flynn look." Dean said with a shrug. “I'm a sucker for the dark messy hair. Even better if its long enough to grab hold of.” He added.

"Gross." Sam said.

"Homophobe." Dean said, leaning over and punching Sam on the arm.

"Hey!" Sam cried. "I am not!" He added, rubbing his arm as Jess walked over.

"Sam's not what?" She asked as she gracefully sat down on Sam's lap and kissed him on the cheek.

"A giant homophobe." Dean said. Jess glared at Dean before giving Sam a knowing look.

"You bad mouthed Orlando Bloom again didn't you?" Jess asked him.

"We've had to watch those fucking films more times than those old cowboy films, that's saying something." Sam said. Dean stuck his tongue out, fully aware of how childish he seemed. He glanced over at Cas to see how he was doing and was surprised to see a bemused look on Cas' face.

"This is probably the most fun I've had since I got here." Cas said bluntly.

"What? You don't find having a ton of women fawning over you fun?" Balthazar asked. "That's an average Wednesday for me." He added with a smirk.

"Please don't tell us the story of your foursome again. I had weird dreams for days afterwards." Charlie said. She wrinkled her nose is disgust and reached for another bottle of beer.

"I feel like I'm slightly out of my element here, I'm not going to lie." Cas said. Dean really did have to feel for the guy.

"Have you dated many women before you came on the show?" Jess asked.

"I've had a few partners since high school but nothing substantial." Cas said. Dean picked up the word 'partners' straight away and, from the look on her face, so did Charlie. Neither of them said anything though. "I haven't dated much over the past few years because I've been too busy with work. Dating multiple women at one time isn't my thing."

"I can give you a few pointers." Balthazar said with a wink.

"Dude no, the network will not let us air an orgy." Dean said quickly. Balthazar actually looked fairly sad over that.

"Good. Those days are behind me." Cas said. Dean, Sam and Miles all choked on their beers. Dean whipped around and stared at Cas. "What?” Cas seemed totally bemused by their shocked expressions. “College is a time to experiment."

"Of all the things I expected you to say, that was not it." Dean said. Cas actually looked quite smug. "So you've had an orgy, but I had to coach you on how to kiss someone?"

"Kissing is an art. With orgies, you just go with the flow." Cas said without a hint of sarcasm. Dean stared over at Charlie with a shocked expression.

"You, Castiel Collins, are a dark horse." Charlie said with a wicked looking grin.

They drank well into the early hours, Josie coming to join them eventually. She brought a bottle of tequila and the night just dissolved into hysterical laughter. Everyone told Cas various stories of past seasons of the show, Josie revealing the best secrets. She had seen everything over the years. The whole night was good. That was until the rest of the camera crew joined, Jack being among them.

"I'm gonna call it a night." Dean said as soon as he spotted Jack walking towards them.

"Dean, don't leave because of him." Sam said in a low voice. Dean shook his head.

"Nah, I got ITMs with Amelia to do in the morning and the one-on-one to oversee." Dean said before glancing over at Cas. "Want me to walk you back? It's getting late and you have a date tomorrow."

"Oh...yes, thank you." Cas said, draining his beer.

“Who are you picking for the date?” Balthazar asked.

“Oh…Anna.” Cas said. Dean punched the air with triumph. He could tell that he’d end up with at least one of his girls in the finale.

“Fucking hell, Dean always gets the good ones.” Charlie said. “Can't you pick someone like Tiffany or Carlie?” She asked.

“I have no idea who those women are.” Cas said. Dean laughed loudly while Charlie looked pissed.

“I swear next year I'm getting the good ones.” Charlie said, shooting Josie a pleading look. Josie next sat there, drinking her drink and looking smug. “Anyway, see you guys in the morning.” Charlie said to Dean and Cas.

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you all." Cas said.

"It's cool Cas." Charlie said.

"Now just try and act this loose on camera." Josie said, her mind always on the show.

"Night guys." Dean said. Sam shot him a look but Dean just shook his head. He'd talk to Sam in the morning. Cas said his goodbyes and the two of them walked back towards the mansion. Of course, they had to pass Jack and the camera crew as they went.

"Really Dean?" Jack asked.

"Just don't." Dean snapped, not even stopping to give Jack the satisfaction. Dean carried on walking, furiously ignoring whatever Jack was going to say back, until he and Cas arrived at the suitor’s part of the mansion.

“Are you alright Dean?” Cas asked giving Dean a concerned look.

“Yeah…yeah…”

“No offense but I don’t believe you.” Cas said bluntly.

“It’s a long story Cas. I ain’t just saying that to be a dick either, it really is a long story.” Dean said. “I'll probably tell you the whole thing when I'm drunk.”

“I might hold you to that. I can see you being a ‘dark horse’ as well.”

“I don't know if that's a compliment coming from Mr Orgy.”

“Don't knock it until you have tried it Dean, you might find one very enlightening.” Cas said, still without a hint of sarcasm. Seriously, the guy needed to be more like this on camera. The viewers would eat it up. “I'll let you get to bed, you have an early morning.”

“Night Cas.” Dean said with a smile.

“Thank you for letting me spend time with you all tonight, I like the people you work with.” Cas said. He sounded genuine as well. He really had enjoyed hanging out with the crew.

“They're basically my family. Well, obviously Sam is family but Charlie and the others are just like family to me as well.” Dean said. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“It depends on what pure going to ask me.” Cas said, his voice taking on an almost playful tone.

“Earlier on, you said you had ‘partners’ right? Was that just you being a gentleman or…” Dean trailed off when he saw the smirk on Cas’ face. Surprisingly, Cas leaned in closer until he was mere inches away from Dean.

“Maybe I am a gentleman who has happened to kiss men that aren't just you.” Cas said. Dean was fairly sure that his brain was going implode if Cas revealed anything else about his life. The orgy thing was definitely not in his file and neither was the ‘partners’ thing.

“So…”

“You can't just have an orgy full of women Dean, it's a terrible penis to vagina ratio.” Well, that just about did it. Dean was convinced that there was nothing else Cas could say that would surprise him anymore. Also, several thoughts were running through Dean’s head. Most of them dirty. “And with that, I am going to bed. Goodnight Dean.” Cas said, the smug look still on his face.

“Goodnight Cas.” Dean said, still in shock. Cas gave him one last smile before heading off to his room. Dean stood there in a daze for several minutes until he pulled himself together. As he was walking back to his trailer he felt the phone in his pocket buzz.

Charlie – _I get the crush. Even if he is a guy, Cas is a dreamy dark horse._

Dean – _I don't have a crush._

Charlie – _Sure you don't. Hell, I'd say go for it but you know…he's the suitor._

Dean was about to reply when the phone in his hand buzzed. Not with another text from Charlie but from Josie. That was weird, normally she just yelled at him via their earpieces. She only text when she wanted to make sure no one else would know what they were talking about. Normally was about which intern she was going to fire next or the time her bikini wax gave her a rash. The latter still gave Dean nightmares. The photos she included that hadn't helped.

Josie – _Try and get Castiel to act more like he did tonight on camera. I don't care how you do it. Actually, I do. Please don't fuck the suitor._

 


	5. Here comes, it pulls you under

**Chapter Five**

During filming, Friday nights were always a 'down time' evening. Filming halted so the crew could watch the airing of an episode and the cast were free to just spend time relaxing in the mansion. 

At nine o'clock Dean and the other crew members were all sat in the large control room ready to watch the premiere episode. Charlie was sat with various devices in front of her so she could refresh social media pages and check on Twitter mentions. Cas was sat next to Dean and looked nervous. He'd ask if it was ok for him to watch the show along with the crew and Dean had agreed, if he was on TV he would want to see how he'd been painted. 

" _Last year the nation watched our suitor, Brad, search for love._ " Gabriel was saying on the screen. 

“A lot of people on this show have very generic names.” Cas said. Several interns snorted. They were probably remembering the Year of The Britney’s.

“Sorry _Castiel_ , we can’t all have biblical names.” Dean said. Cas looked at him with a surprised expression. “Yeah that’s right.” Dean said smugly. “I read. I know my shit.”

“ _We were all overjoyed when Brad found love with Kacey and got engaged._ ” Gabriel said on screen. 

"Which then ended three months later." Balthazar intoned. 

" _And this year we promise to bring you the most dramatic season of Eternal Love so far."_ Gabriel said, his grin almost filling the screen.

"Can we promise that?" Cas asked Dean. Dean snorted. 

"Gabe says that every year." Dean said while on screen the show kicked into gear. Cas was introduced to the audience with various shots of him in New York. 

" _I am ready to find love_." Cas was saying on screen. " _I feel as though I am in a point in my life where I am ready to meet the woman of my dreams and settle down."_ He continued while the Cas next to Dean went red.

"Nice spiel." Josie said, nodding approvingly.

"Thanks." Dean said. "Took four takes before Cas agreed to actually say it."

"I look like an idiot and sound like one." Cas said, still bright red.

"Twitter is loving it though." Charlie said from her seat. "Listen to these 'If Castiel doesn't find love on the show then I'm single #SexySuitor.'" At that point, Cas went even redder. "Oh and here 'That suit is fitting him in all the right ways #Thighs4Days.' They are going love you in those tight shorts." Charlie said with a grin directed at Castiel. 

" _Now let's meet some of the women hoping they are the woman of Castiel's dreams_." Gabriel said on screen. 

"I swear I get better looking each season." The actual Gabriel said from where he was sat next to Sam and Jess. "What do you think Sammy?"

"Don't call me Sammy." Sam said.

"Gabe you look good because half the make-up trailer is on your face." Jess said, shooting Gabriel down in one sentence. The whole control laughed while on screen Amelia was talking about her home life and her daughter. 

"Oh they are loving Amelia." Charlie said as she scrolled through Twitter. "They're already calling her for Final Two."

"This is bizarre." Cas said with a shake of his head. "They treat this like a game show or a football season."

"Dude, to our fans this show is a sport. The finale is basically their Super Bowl. It's crazy." Dean said. At first the fans had scared the shit out of Dean, they were so passionate about the show. Over the years he had grown to love them, without them the show wouldn’t have become the hit it was.

"Viewing party photos and videos are already being posted." One of the interns called out. “There’s so many photos of wine and cupcakes.”

"There are viewing parties for the show?" Cas asked with disbelief. 

"Oh yeah." Jess said. "Three of my best friends and my cousins all have them. Every Friday night when the show is on they get together, drink wine and Tweet the hell out about it." She said. "Did you not realise how huge this show is?"

"No, I certainly do now though." Cas said.

"Who are they loving at home?" Josie asked Charlie. 

"So far they like Amelia, Anna, and Ruby." Charlie said. Dean punched the air with a shit eating grin. "Seriously Josie, stop giving Dean all the good ones." She said with a groan.

"If you ever give me a finale as good as Erica and Tyler then you can have your pick of the girls." Josie said.

"What happened with Erica and Tyler?" Cas asked Dean.

“Oh my god, that was _epic_.” Miles said.

"Dude it was a ratings bonanza. Biggest finale viewings ever and people still talk about it." Dean said. "So this was a few years ago. Erica was this girl from London who'd been living in Maine for about six months. Her friend nominated her for the show right? Anyway, she and the suitor totally hit it off from day one."

"We were saying she would be in the final two from the limo exit." Balthazar intoned. “They were smitten with each other.”

"Right? So, they were fan favourites throughout the season but Erica had been heartbroken a bunch of times before.” Dean explained. “Like her exes were total assholes to her. That's one of the reasons she left London. She never told Tyler she loved him so he sent her home in the final three."

"It was huge." Charlie said. "It basically crashed Twitter and the fans were gutted." 

" _I_ was gutted, she was my girl." Dean said. "So as she and Tyler are saying goodbye they take their mics off."

"I wanted to snap their necks at that point." Josie intoned.

"And they're both sobbing because Tyler really loved her but he was freaked because she couldn't say it to him." Dean explained to Cas. Cas actually looked enthralled by the story. "So they're both crying their eyes out and Erica tells Tyler that she loves him but she was scared of saying it. She leaves the show and the internet was heartbroken."

"So what happened?" Cas asked.

"Tyler was freaking out because he'd just sent her home and we were filming the finale the next day. He's saying that he's made a terrible choice and he's gutted." Dean said. "So I get him to write a letter to Erica and I promise him I'll give it to her. In the letter, he's telling her that he loves her and he'll never stop loving her." 

"Ballsy move because I didn't sanction it." Josie intoned. 

"So we get to filming the finale. We broadcast it live like we do every year. Tyler sends the first one home, she's heartbroken, and the internet is blowing up because they think he's picking Ashley B. He sends Ashley home and everyone is going _crazy_."

"We're not joking here Cas." Charlie said. "We _broke_ Twitter. There were so many tweets and retweets that the site just crashed. It was insane."

"Highest ratings ever." Balthazar intoned.

"I hadn't a clue what to say to him either because we had no idea what was going to happen." Gabriel said.

"Well, I did." Dean said smugly. "Tyler is standing there and everyone thinks that he's going home alone. Then he says 'I just hope she read the letter and knows how I really feel.' Next thing, Erica comes walking down the staircase."

"Her dress was _amazing_." An intern said. 

"She runs at Tyler, tells him that she loves him and Tyler proposed to her there and then." Dean said. 

"I even cried." Charlie said. "It was fucking beautiful."

" _Sam_ cried." Jess said.

"Did _not._ " Sam said quickly.

"Did so." Jess, Dean, and Gabriel all said. 

"So Charlie, when you give me a finale like that...you'll get the good contestants." Josie said. 

"Wow...that…that’s quite an amazing story." Cas said, sounding in awe. On the screen, the initial interviews with a few of the girls had finished. The limos were drawing up to the mansion and Cas was looking nervous.

"You look like you're about to shit yourself dude." Miles said with a snort.

"Viewers always like the nervous ones over the cocky ones though." Josie said knowingly. 

"Oh yeah, there are so many mentions online." Charlie said.

"How many?" Josie asked. 

"We have four hashtags trending worldwide and over a million mentions."

"Excellent." Josie said before she glanced over at Cas. "You might just be the most well-loved suitor for several seasons." 

"Thank you?" Cas said sounding wary. Dean leaned in close to whisper in Cas' ear.

"She means that as a compliment." He said. Cas gave him a weak smile and went back to watching the show. By the time the first commercial break started Cas was back to looking like a nervous wreck.

"I need some air." He said, rising from his seat and quickly going outside. Josie instantly motioned for Dean to follow him. Ah, the life of a producer. Dean hurried after him and found Cas frantically smoking outside.

"Stressed?" Dean guessed.

"I'm really not used to seeing myself on screen." Cas said between drags of his cigarette. He lit another and handed one to Dean. 

"Thanks. Are you ok though? We haven't really spoken much over the past few days apart from when I'm coaching you." Dean had been heavily focusing on his girls, especially as Anna had been on a one-on-one date and all of them had survived the second rose ceremony that had been filmed the night before. 

"Yes, I'm ok. I think I'm slowly getting the hang of this whole thing." Cas said. “I still don’t think I belong here.” He added, his voice small and near a whisper. Dean understood that. He never thought he belonged in this world of reality TV. Even with Josie’s support or having Sam with him. Even after he met and fell in love with Jack, Dean never felt like he really belonged.

“I…I understand that.” Dean said, looking at Cas with what he hoped was an open look. “I really get it Cas.”

“But you have a family here.” Cas looked so confused.

“Yeah…still, the whole concept of the show? It’s pretty stupid. You’re supposed to find love and propose to someone to someone you’ve only just met? I call bullshit.”

“So you’d rather fall in love the real way and propose after a long courtship?” Cas asked. The conversation was hitting way too close for Dean but Cas wasn’t to know that.

“Yeah…” Dean said, once again scratching his neck. “Something like that.” He stammered out. Considering that Cas hadn’t known him for very long he picked up on Dean’s nerves right away.

“Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?” Cas asked. Dean shook his head. “You’re not ok or I didn’t say something wrong?”

“You didn’t say anything wrong.” Dean lied. “Really, you didn’t. We should get back in there.” Dean said nodded to the control room.

“As long as you’re ok.”

“How is it that I came out here to see if you were ok and now it’s all about me?” Dean asked. Cas chuckled.

“I guess I am a really nice guy.”

“Oh yeah Cas, you’re a real catch.” Dean said. Cas gave him a look as if to ask if Dean was being sarcastic or not. Instead of saying anything he just shook his head and flicked his finished cigarette to the ground. “After you dude.” Dean said, opening the door to the control room.

“Such a gentleman.” Cas said, his sarcasm rang clear as a bell.

“Careful there Cas, I’m in charge of how the nation sees you. I can make you look like an huge asshole in seconds.” Dean said.

“You couldn’t and you know why?” Cas said, one of his eyebrows perfectly raised. He leaned in closer to Dean and lower his voice. “Because I’m a fucking great guy.”

“Wow, first the orgies and now cursing.” Dean said, trying to get slightly turned on by Cas’ low voice. It wasn’t working. “You really might be a dark horse.”

“Oh Dean, you have no idea.” Cas said. He even _winked_ as he walked back into the control. Dean just stood there in shock. Ok, Cas was a guy with a lot of layers and Dean was pretty damn determined to discover those layers. Josie was going to kill him.

-

Saturday always meant a new filming week. Two episodes would be filmed over the course of the week. This meant several groups dates, one-on-one dates and two rose ceremonies. The first few episodes would always feel awkward for the cast but the episodes to come were where relationships were formed. It was all hands on deck.

It was a shame Dean woke up that morning feeling the microwaved shit.

He had hardly slept the night before and when his alarm blared at six he was sorely tempted to throw it across his trailer. If he was being honest, his mind had been on one thing. That thing was Cas. It was so _stupid_. He’d had crushes before this and they had never seemed to fuck with his brain before.

Sure, when he’d met Jack he had acted like a dickhead for several weeks. That was until he’d just sucked it up and asked Jack out on a date. Well, after Charlie had done some investigating and found that Jack was bisexual. However, he couldn’t do that with Cas. Cas was the suitor. He was on the show to find a wife, not a boyfriend who just happened to be his producer.

With a groan, Dean dragged his ass out of bed and hastily got dressed into whatever clothes were nearest/cleaner. Ok, nearest. It had been days since he’d gotten any of his clothes cleaned. He was going to have to beg Jess to let him do laundry at her and Sam’s house.

Dean was shuffling into his boots while hopping out his trailer when he managed to crash into someone. He swore loudly as the poor girl went crashing to the ground, spilling a tray of coffee as she went down. Great, that was such a good start to the morning.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Dean said as he tried to help the girl up.

“Perfect start to my first day.” The girl said with a voice dripping in sarcasm. She barely looked eighteen and seemed to have a lot of attitude.

“Another new intern?” Dean guessed. “Wow, Josie is really getting through them this year.” It was only the start of the second week and she had already fired three interns. Dean was amazed that he’d lasted so long as an intern.

“Tell me about it.” The girl said. “Though if she tries to fire me over this then I’m telling her that the guy in the stinking flannel fucked up her coffee.”

“Hey this shirt is clean…kind of.”

“no offence, but I think it’s you.” The girl said. “You might want to shower.” She said as she looked him up and down. “Or are you going for the unwashed hipster look?” Dean had never felt so offended in his life. That was saying something as he’d grown up as a gay kid in the Mid-West.

“What’s your name?”

“Krissy. Why? Are you going to get me fired because I called you a hipster?”

“I’m thinking about it.” Dean said. “Look, run to the coffee cart and tell them that I fucked up your coffee order. They’ll sort it out for you.” Dean said. He really did feel sorry for the girl. Her first day and Dean had already fucked it for her. “Word of advice, add an extra shot of espresso to Josie’s coffee, it will improve her mood.”

“Thanks. Can I give you a word of advice?” Krissy asked. Dean nodded even though he was kind of scared of what Krissy would say. “Go and get a shower.” Easier said than done seeing as Dean’s trailer didn’t have a shower.

“Thanks Krissy.” Dean said. 

“You’re welcome…”

“Dean.”

“Shit. Dean Winchester? Top producer to impress?” Dean nodded. “Well fuck. I’m going to look for another job.” Krissy said. Dean chuckled. Even if she _had_ offended him, Krissy would fit in easily.

“Don’t worry about it.” Dean said. “You go and get the coffee, I’m going to hunt down a shower.” He said bidding Krissy goodbye. Dean was walking towards the control room when his earpiece came to life.

“ _Dean, the suitor is asking for you._ ” An intern said.

“Already? It’s only just gone six.” Dean said with a groan.

“ _I’m just delivering the message Dean.”_ The intern shot back. Dean cursed until he remembered something, Cas’ room had a damn good shower in it.


	6. Follow you, I might

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? Gosh dang it, I'm on a roll.

**Chapter Six**

“Morning Dean.” Cas said, looking far too awake seeing as it was early in the morning. Lucky bastard probably hadn't been up half the night working.  “Coffee?” He asked holding out a large mug for Dean to take.

“Thanks. What did you need me for?”

“Oh, I just wanted to go over the day and what was going to happen.” Cas said. He watched with a bemused expression as Dean nearly drained the whole mug. It was then that Dean noticed the large power shower in Cas’ en-suite, Without giving it a second thought, he put his mug down and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Dean, why are you taking off your shirt?" Cas asked.

“I seriously need to shower.” Dean said as he pulled off his shirt and undid his the buckle on his jeans. “My trailer doesn’t have one and I’m definitely that thing that I smell.” He added as he took out his earpiece and unhooked his mic. 

“Oh, of course, Dean, you can use my shower. Thank you for asking me before you take your clothes off.” Cas said sarcastically.

“Oh? So I need to ask you before I take off my clothes?” Dean asked with a smirking smile. "I remember that for future reference." He joked. Cas rolled his eyes and went over to the coffee machine by his bed. While Dean padded off to the bathroom in just a pair of boxers, Cas made more coffee.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re incorrigible?” Cas called as Dean powered up the shower and stripped out his boxers.

“All the time Cas, it’s basically my middle name.” Dean called over the sound of the shower. “So what did you need to know about today?”

“I can hardly hear you Dean.” Cas said before he came into the bathroom.

“What did you need to know about today?” Dean asked as he used liberal amounts of Cas’ shower gel. He wasn’t doing it to be a dick, it just smelt really good. Not that he would ever tell Cas that.

“Just what is going on in general? I feel like I never know what is going on.” Cas admitted.

“Group date today. I’ll need to get moving soon as they’re sending the card and I’ll need to get some interviews done before you all go.” Dean said. “You’re going to a winery to do some wine tasting and grape crushing.”

“Oh…that actually sounds like a good day.”

“No shit. You said in your interview that you enjoy wine and like to know a lot about it.” Dean said. “We try to cater the dates to fit the suitor.” He added. “We’ll need to get going soon, the winery is a bit of a drive away.” It was then that Dean realised that Cas was pulling off the pyjamas top he’d been wearing. “Whatcha up to there Cas?” Dean asked as Cas proceeded to shimmy out his pyjama bottoms and… _holy shit_ , Cas was not wearing anything.

“Well we need to hurry up and you’re using up all the water so move over.” Cas said and he actually squeezed into the shower next to Dean. Ok, Dean was fairly sure his brain was going to give out in a second. He definitely did not need to think that Cas was stood next to him, very much naked and now very wet.

“Cas, I get that I’m an Adonis of a guy but try and calm yourself.” Dean joked because the only thing he could think to do was make a joke. If he did anything else he would definitely end up flirting and that was not a good idea.

“I might be a millionaire but I am also an environmental warrior. Americans use up far too much water.” Cas said as he reached around Dean and grabbed the bottle of shower gel. Cas’ arm grazed against Dean’s side. Yeah…yeah, Dean was starting to get turned on. Shit. If he wasn’t careful then it was going to be very obvious that he was turned on as well. Shit, shit.

“Cas, most environmentalists would just recycle or chain themselves to a tree.” Dean pointed out. Cas turned around to face Dean, a huge smirk on his handsome face.

“Yes, but this is more interesting than chaining myself to a tree.” Cas said, he even glanced down to take in Dean’s body. _Holy crap._ Cas was not allowed to look at him like that. It was just cruel. “I like your tattoos.” He said, his eyes flitting over the protection symbol on Dean’s chest and the _Mary_ written across his left rib.

“Um…thanks Cas…” Dean stammered out, desperately trying not to look down. “We…we should probably get going.”

“Why, because this making you nervous?” Cas asked, still smirking. Dean gently punched Cas on the arm.

“Don’t forget, I can embarrass you in front of the whole country.” Dean said. “Also we should get going because we need to head off soon.” Dean added as he stepped out the shower and grabbed a towel. He passed one over to Cas, still determined to _not look_ even if he was tempted. They both dressed quickly while Dean put his earpiece back in. He connected his mic back up as Cas got dressed.

“ _Dean…Dean…calling Dean for the past ten fucking minutes!_ ” Josie yelled in Dean’s ear.

“Fuck sake Josie, I was in the shower.” Dean groaned. “We’re heading over now.” He said.

“ _We?_ ” Josie asked.

“Yeah, Cas and me.” Dean said. "He wanted to go over what was going on today."

“ _You better not have been getting naked with the suitor._ ” Josie warned. 

“Of course not.” Dean lied.

“ _Then get your asses over here now then. We need to head to the winery soon.”_ Josie said. Dean clicked his mic off so no one apart from Cas would ever hear him.

“We need to get going.” He said to Cas as he watched the other man buckle his belt. Shit, this was starting to get out of hand.

“Ok Dean.” Cas said, shooting him a smile. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I’ve been told by friends that my sense of humour is quite strange.”

“Dude, you didn’t make me feel uncomfortable.” Dean said. Just turned on.

“Ah, so I _did_ make you feel nervous.” Cas said. His smile turning into a shit-eating grin that would have rivaled Gabriel’s. “Can I ask you a question? Hopefully, you won't find it too personal.”

“Cas, we just shared a shower. I don't think we have to worry about things being too personal.” Dean said.

“Oh, good. Who is Mary?” Cas asked. Dean knew that he would probably ask something like that, he had seen Dean’s tattoo after all.

“Mary was my mother.” Dean said very carefully.

“Oh… _oh_. I'm sorry Dean.” Cas said.

“It's ok Cas, it was a long time ago.” Dean said even though not a day went by that he didn't think about his mother and miss her. “I mean, it'll never be ok but I have good memories of her. She was an amazing woman, the best mother in the world.” Dean said.

“You can tell a lot about a person by how they speak of their loved ones.” Cas said, looking Dean up and down yet again. Something about the way Cas was looking at him made Dean feel incredibly nervous. Seriously, what was it with this guy?

“Oh? What does it say about me?” Dean asked, trying to change the tone of the conversation to something lighter. He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Cas. Cas gave him a bitch face that would have made Sam stop.

“That incorrigible really is your middle name.” Cas said with a shake of his head as they headed out Cas' room.

They made it to the main part of the mansion with time to spare. Josie raised an eyebrow at the fact that both Dean and Cas’ hair was wet but she didn't say anything. Frankly, Dean was amazed by her restraint. While Cas was being even a rundown of the plans for the day, Dean took several contestants aside for interviews. That took nearly an hour and by the time they were heading to the winery, Dean was dying for a coffee. He actually kissed Charlie on the head when she threw herself not the seat next to him with two large travel mugs of coffee.

“You look like you need this.” Charlie said as she handed over one of the mugs. “I heard that Castiel had you running around first thing this morning.” Charlie added, waggling her eyebrows until they disappeared under her bangs. 

“We were just going over stuff for today.” Dean said with a shrug.

“Of course you were.” Charlie said as she smirked at him. “Glad to be getting out the mansion?”

“Hell yeah I don't even give a fuck that Jack is here.” Dean said as he glanced back down the bus. The camera men were all focused on Cas and the contestants chosen for the group date. Jack was among them but, for once, Dean wasn't giving him much thought. Instead, he watched Cas. He watched as Cas made jokes with the women and laughed at comments they made. He looked like a natural. It was strange to think this was the same guy Dean had met on the first night.

“I think he's starting to twig.” Charlie said. At first, Dean thought she was talking about Cas and the crush Dean was developing. That was until he saw that Charlie was looking at Jack. “I think he's guessed that Sam is giving him all the shitty jobs. I heard he went to Crowley to complain last night.”

“I like how he thinks that Crowley is the one in charge here.” Dean said. Crowley might have created the show but Josie was the real had of the show. Crowley was just a figurehead. “He can complain all he wants, Sam is just being a good brother. Still, I'm really trying to not think about all that shit.”

“Not even with-“

“Charge the subject, Charlie.” Dean said warningly. He knew damn well what day was coming up. “Change the subject.”

“Ok…oh! Sam told me that Adam is coming to visit next week!” Charlie said excitedly. “Are you looking forward to it?”

“Showing a high school kid around a huge mansion full of beautiful women? Oh yeah me it's going to be so much fun.” Dean said sarcastically. During spring break Adam would come and visit the show to get hands on experience of working within television. Though, Dean suspected that most of the boy’s enthusiasm came from being around the female cast.

“It'll be nice to see Adam again. You can introduce him to Cas.” Charlie said. Dean gave her a stern look. “Only because you two are becoming friends. I promise I'll stop teasing about the crush.”

“I don't have a crush on him. We're friends, Charlie.” Dean said but he said it far too quickly and he knew that Charlie didn't believe him. “Just drop it ok?” He asked pleadingly. 

“ _Fine,_ I’ll drop it.” Charlie said with a slight pout. “You are _grumpy_ when you haven't had enough coffee.” She added. Dean had to admit that he felt kind of bad for snapping at Charlie, she didn't deserve to be dragged into Dean's little world of minor moping. It wasn't her fault Dean just happened to have a crush on the suitor.

-

The day was blisteringly hot at the winery. It was a stunning place, which pleased all the camera men and Sam. They got some incredible shots of the scenery as well as damn good footage of the group date. For a fraction of a second Dean had been worried that Cas would become annoyed by the whole group date idea but he seemed to take it all in his stride. Dean hardly had to prompt him to make conversation with all the contestants. He even seemed to have a good time with Ruby, mainly because they both talk animatedly about their mutual love for red wine. Of course Ruby would be in her element at a winery.

Still, Dean did think it was one of the better group dates they had done for the past few seasons. The setting really did seem to make everyone relaxed. They filmed well into the late evening, making sure to capture everything Josie could possibly want from a group date. By the time they were back on the bus heading to the mansion, everyone seemed exhausted. Most of the women fell asleep instantly. Both Sam and Charlie fell asleep just five minutes into the journey back. Dean was half tempted to try and get some sleep when Cas sat do in the vacant seat next to him.    

“Hello Dean.” Cas said. He had caught the sun and the deep colour of his skin made his eyes look more bright and startling. Not that Dean was staring at them.

“Hey, you did well today.” Dean said. He'd been getting none stop from Josie all day but she seemed impressed by the raw footage she had seen. “You're really getting the hang of this.”

“I don't think I'll ever really get the hang on this show but I am starting to enjoy myself.” Cas said.

“Wine does that to you.” Dean said. “Still, I meant it. You did well today. The footage is looking really good We can make a solid episode out of this.”

"I still find it strange that you're making a show out of my quest to find love."

"Did you just say 'quest to find love'?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. 

"I might have asked around about buzz words." Cas said with shrug. "I'm still fairly convinced that this is all a ridiculous thing." 

"Try not to let the cameras hear you say that Cas, we're trying to make a show here." Dean said. "Come on, there must be one of the contestants that you could see yourself ending up with."

"I do get along with Amelia and Anna but this show is what, just a few weeks filming wise? Am I supposed to find the love of my life in that time? It doesn't seem likely." Cas said candidly. "I would happily spend time with Amelia or Anna outside of the show but..."

"You just don't feel it?" Dean guessed. Cas nodded. "Can you fake it? At least until the season is over?"

"And live my life like it was a lie?" Cas asked with a frown. "I would have thought that you, of all people, would get why that is a stupid idea." Damn, he had a point. Dean had been out and fucking  _proud_ of it for over a decade. He could never imagine living his life another way just to please someone. 

"You're right, I shouldn't be that fucking dumb."

"It's ok Dean." Cas said. “Really, how did you get into this whole show?” Cas then asked. “No offense, but you really don’t seem like the type of person who would be into this whole thing. Not that you are bad at your job, quite the opposite actually. Once again, no offense.”

“Seriously dude, none taken.” Dean said. “Obviously this isn’t what I want to do for the rest of my life. Fuck, this isn’t even what I want to do for the next five years. Still, it’s a good gig.”

“So what made you work on the show?”

“What is with all the questions today?” Dean asked.

“I'm just curious, I wanted to know how you got into the show.”

“Dumb luck?” Dean guessed. “I just needed a job and somehow I got an intern gig here for Josie. I managed to survive being her intern and she took me under her wing. She gave me a chance and offered me a producer job. I’m good at it, I’m not gonna lie. I can make shit happen. If I didn’t have Josie’s back, and if she didn’t have mine, I probably wouldn’t still be here.”

“So what do you want to do after this?” Cas asked. “Do you still want to work in television?”

“Well yeah…it’s kind of dumb though.” Dean said, scratching his neck like he always did when he was nervous. “I don’t know if you remember the Carver Edlund books I was talking about on the first night.”

“I remember.” Cas said with a smile. “The supernatural type books?”

“Yeah, I mean they’re kinda cheesy but I still like them. Me and Sam have had this idea for a show where we just drive around the country and visit all the places featured in the books. Kind of like a documentary. The books are about two brothers you see, Sam and I would just drive around the country and try to find creepy stuff. I doubt anyone would want to watch two brothers sat in a classic car and listening to rock music. Still, it's want I want to do. Even if we do get canceled after a season.”

“Well, I’d watch that.” Cas said. Dean snorted. “You don’t think I would?” Cas asked with a smirk.

“I see you as more of a CNN and finance shows kind of guy.” Dean said.

“I’m not taking that as a compliment Dean.” Cas said. “I really hope you get to live out your dream.” Cas said and he sounded so genuine, he really did want that for Dean. Dean wasn’t sure how it had happened but over the past few weeks, he had become friends with Cas. If he just ignored the small crush he was developing then it would be easier.


	7. I can be your heart to let go

**Chapter Seven**

In the six months, two weeks and three days since Dean had seen his half-brother, Adam had grown at least half a foot. Dean and Sam picked him up for the local bus station at the crack of dawn so they would get back to the set on time. As soon as Adam saw his brothers, his face broke out into a tired but bright smile. 

"Hey loser!" Dean called as Adam hurried over to them, his bag bouncing off his hip. Sam gave Adam a hug while Dean gave him a playful punch. "How was the ride?" he asked.

"Long but I slept through most of it, made sure I wasn't sleepy when I got to the set." Adam said. For the past few years, Adam had spent his Spring Break on the set helping out. Like Sam, Adam had plans to study film at college. The experience would look good on his applications. Then again, Dean had other theories on way Adam was always keen to spend his break on the set.

"You know you could just ogle girls in bikinis at the beach?" Dean said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh yeah because there are so many beaches in Kansas." Adam said with a roll of his eyes. "And I'm not here to ogle, I'm here to get experience to put on my application."

"Nice to hear you're using us, Adam." Dean said as they slowly made their way to Dean's car. 

"Stop being a jerk." Adam quickly retorted. "What's the point of having my two brothers’ work on a show if I can't help out?" He asked. 

"Dude, if you think that you're gonna be doing anything fun, you ain't. You're gonna be running to get coffee for three days." Dean said.

"Six days, I'm here until Saturday." Adam said.

"You are not."

"Yes I am. I cleared it with mom and dad." Adam said smugly.

“Dad and Kate never told us that.” Sam said. “Kind of typical for them to think we’ll just be cool with it.” He added sounding irritated. Sam got on with Adam’s mom, Kate, a lot better than Dean did. For years Dean couldn’t even be in the same room with her. In his childish mind all he thought was that she wasn’t his mother. She wasn’t the woman he wanted to see his father happy with. He never resented Adam but Kate had been a different issue. Sam was more polite to Kate but he too was annoyed by her at times. 

“What’s the issue with me staying all week?” Adam asked looking hurt. Shit, Dean hated that puppy dog that Adam would give them. He had learned it off Sam and used it to the full effect.

"It’s not like we don’t want you here, we’re really missed you kid. The only problem is that we head out to New York on Wednesday morning. I thought you'd be going home then." Dean said.

"New York?"

"Yeah, hometown visit for Cas then we're off on the road." Sam said. He had quickly taken to Dean's shortening of Castiel's name. 

“Oh.” Adam’s voice was sad and damn, if it didn’t just kill Dean inside. He knew that Adam looked up to him and Sam so much and had been waiting for months to come and visit them.

"Come on Adam, don’t look too sad. You can come on one condition." Sam said. 

"What's that?" Adam asked eagerly. Poor kid didn't know what was coming to him.

"You can carry my camera equipment." Sam said smugly. Adam looked horrified, Sam's camera equipment probably weighed more than Adam. "Hey, you want to go to New York?"

"Fine." Adam said with a sigh. They climbed into Dean's car and, thanks to the lightly amount of traffic, made it back to the mansion just as the day was starting up. 

Dean, Sam and Adam hurried over to where Josie and everyone else was stood. Charlie let out a cheer when she saw Adam and raced over to hug him. Charlie had always had a weird soft spot for Adam. Cas smiled when he saw Dean and gave Adam a quizzical look.

“Cas, this is our baby brother Adam.” Dean said, quickly introducing them. “Adam’s going to be helping us out for the week.”

“You can’t beat unpaid work with a sprinkle of nepotism.” Josie said, her face hidden by a giant pair of sunglasses. “Coffee order?” She asked Adam.

“Latte, three sweeteners and no foam.” Adam said quickly.

“Good boy, you haven’t forgotten.” Josie said. He wasn’t likely to forget it either after Josie had spent a whole week last year screaming her coffee order at him. “Right, we’re all ready to head out soon for the group date. Dean, you need to talk to Daphne because she’s dressing like a nun and becoming more boring by each episode. I’m amazed she’s still here.”

After making a slight impression on the first night, Daphne was now in the middle of the pack and the viewers occasionally forgot she was there. Dean knew he needed to get her out of her shell more but really wasn’t sure on how to do it.

“I’ll get right on it.” Dean said while Sam and Adam were talking to Cas.

“You know, every girl at my school is gonna be so jealous I met you.” Adam said to Cas. Cas looked totally perplexed by this. “You’re their favourite suitor ever.” 

"You know, I seriously considered becoming a nun." Josie said suddenly. It was said without a single ounce of sarcasm in her voice. Everyone around her, especially Dean, stopped and stared. "What? All I said was that once thought about becoming a nun. It's not like I said my goal in life was to fuck Trump." 

"And why didn't you become a nun?" Dean asked, partly because he wanted to know and partly just to get the image of Josie and President Orange out his brain. 

"Well, I considered it for about half an hour.” Josie said seriously. “Then I found out you can't masturbate and what else am I supposed to do on a Tuesday and Thursday night?"

"You have designated days?" Charlie asked.

"I live by a very busy schedule, my vagina needs to stick to that." Josie said.

"Dean, your boss terrifies me." Adam said. Josie looked over at him and grinned.

"Good. Glad to know I'm helping perpetuate the Catholic religion's idea that woman are witches and the gate to hell is in our vaginas."

"Apparently it's actually in Wyoming." Cas piped up. "Though I guess Lucifer's demons escaping from a woman's vagina would make for an interesting book. After all, there was that filmed about one that grew teeth." Dean smirked as he watched Charlie snigger into her hand.

"And now I'm gay." Adam with a look of utter horror on his face. 

"Is that how it happened for you Dean?" Josie asked with a smirk.

"Oh _yeah_ , I woke up one morning and realised I'd rather have a dick in my ass than come face to face with Satan when I go down on a girl." Dean said utterly deadpan. Sam's look of horror perfectly matched Adam's.

"I could have gone my _whole_ life without hearing you say that." Sam said. 

"Hey, at least Dean's admitted he's a bottom." Charlie pointed out as she reached out and patted his cheek.

"He could always be a power bottom." Cas said. Charlie looked at him with a surprised look. "Yes Charlie, the dark horse knows what a power bottom is."

"I think I preferred this conversation when we were talking about Josie's vagina." Adam said.

"I don't blame you kid." Josie said with a smug grin. "It's a masterpiece but enough my vagina, we have a show to make and a nation to dupe." Josie said clapping her hands together and giving everyone a wicked looking grin. Cas caught Dean’s eye and shook his head. He definitely seemed over the show by now but Dean knew he stayed because of his father.

Dean took Cas to the side and briefed him on the day. Cas didn’t seem remotely interested in the day, he seemed more interested in getting to know more about Adam.

“So Adam is your half-brother right? He’s in high school.” Cas asked.

“Yeah, he lives in Kansas with my dad and his wife Kate. He’s a senior. Like Sam, he wants to study film so we’re cool with him hanging around the set.” Dean said.

“Do you two have a good relationship?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, we weren’t that close when Adam was younger purely because Sam and I were pissed at my dad getting remarried. Now we a lot closer. He’s a good kid.” Dean said with a smile as he glanced over to where Sam was bossing Adam around. It was in that moment that Jack appeared, probably to ask Sam a question. Dean watched as Adam’s face darkened when he saw Jack. Shit. Dean hadn’t told Adam that Jack was back and now he realised that neither had Sam. Jack went to say hello to Adam but Adam just turned away and marched over to Dean.

“What the fuck?” Adam asked.

“Don’t even get me started.” Dean said.

“I can’t believe he’s still here.” Adam snapped. “Fucking asshole. If he thinks that I’m going to be nice to him then he’s got another thing coming. I mean it.” Cas looked confused by Adam’s outburst but Dean just couldn’t elaborate.  

“Try to ignore him, that’s how I’m coping.” Dean said.

“Are you…I mean…tomorrow…” Adam stammered out. Dean chewed on his bottom lip. He knew what tomorrow was, he’d been thinking about nothing but for the past week…for the past year really. Cas still looked confused by the whole exchange.

“We’ll talk about it later, we’ve got a show to film.” Dean said. Adam gave him a skeptical look. “Dude, I’ll be ok. We need to go and do our jobs, even if yours is unpaid.” Dean said, giving his youngest sibling a friendly punch on the arm. Adam gave him another skeptical look but dropped the subject. Dean let out a small sigh of relief when Adam walked back over to Sam.

“Is everything ok?” Cas asked. “I certainly feel like I am missing something here.” Dean shook his head. His relationship with Jack was not a conversation he really wanted to have with Cas.

“It's fine, I mean it.” Dean said. “Now I need to stop being unprofessional and actually do my job.”

“And by that, you mean to produce me in my quest for love?” Cas asked. Dean nodded. “Did it ever occur to you people that maybe none of these women are the one I want to spend my life with?” He asked. Normally Cas was slightly jokey about the whole thing but now he sounded serious. The past week of filming had taken its toll on Cas. A few of the women had started to show real affection. Amber, one of Balthazar’s girls, had been quite forceful in her pursuit and in the end, Cas had sent her home.

“Cas, you just need to get through filming. After that, you're free to do whatever you want.” Dean said.

“You mean that? Once this is over I can be whoever I want to be with?” Cas pressed.

“You're a human being Cas, you have free will. We can't make you do shit outside of this show.” Dean said, his heart starting to hammer at the intense way Cas was staring at him.

“I’m going to hold to that Dean.” Cas said. He gave Dean one last look before walking away. Dean wasn't sure what had just happened but he knew it was something.

-

The next morning came far too quickly. Dean woke and when he realised the day, it was like a punch to the chest. He lay in his cramped bed for several minutes and seriously contemplated just staying there for the rest of the day. The day before had been draining. Filming had gone on all day and by the time they finished it had been the early hours of the morning. Dean had run around the set after contestants trying to get them to do what he needed them to. Women had thrown themselves at Cas left, right and centre throughout the group date and tensions were starting to rise. 

As he continued to lie and stare at the ceiling, Dean’s phone buzzed with messages from Charlie, Jess, Sam and Josie. All of them encouraging him to get out of bed and treat the day just like anything other. Just another day. Not the day a year prior when Jack had cheated on him.

Finally, Dean pulled himself out of bed and got dressed. His movements were robotic and all he wanted to do was climb back into bed. He couldn't do that though, his job and the show depended on him not sulking under the covers like a heartbroken teenager.

Once dressed he headed over to the control room to look over the filming from the day before. Josie was already there, large coffees sat in front of her while she watched over the footage. Her head whipped up when Dean walked in and she gave him a questioning look.

“Please don’t ask, I’m ok.” Dean said quickly as he grabbed one of the coffees and sat down next to Josie. Josie just raised eyebrow. “Ok _fine_ , I’m not ok. There’s no way that I’m gonna be ok today but I gotta do my job.”

“I know I’m not all rainbows and kittens, that’s fucking obvious. I also know that I’m a raging bitch most of the time. Still, you’re my right-hand man ok? I need to know that you’re ok.” Josie said.

“No, I’m not ok. I keep thinking about it over and over again but I can’t let it fuck up work.” Dean said.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Josie said.

For the next several hours they watched the footage and crafted perfect scenes. Dean could still tell that Cas was nervous on camera and it took a hell of a lot of editing to make it seem like he was interested in any of the women on his date. Josie swore constantly as they worked through ideas to better the upcoming episodes. By lunch time Dean was starving and tired.

“I’m gonna grab some food, want anything?” Dean asked. Josie shook her head, not taking her eyes off the screen. She pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes and swiftly lit one up. “After this, you’re quitting.”

“Ok dad.” She said. “If you see Cas, try to light a firecracker up his ass. He’s a handsome motherfucker but boring as hell on screen. Fuck me, it’s the way of life that the good looking ones are duller than white bread or gay as hell.”

“Was that you calling me good looking?” Dean asked.

“Fucking Winchester, I’m not going to stroke your ego even more. You know you’re a good looking son of a bitch and I know it. Now go and get something to eat, find Collins and drag him out of his shell.”

Outside the sun burned down on the mansion. There were no dates that day, instead, the camera crew would be filming inside the mansion to pad episodes out. It was an easy day for the producers, they would just talk to their contestants to get soundbites. Dean wasn’t really needed in the mansion for a while and he was grateful. He was less likely to bump into Jack in the control room. Dean picked up some lunch from the craft services truck and contemplated going back to the control room to eat it until the idea of heading to the lake passed through his mind. He hadn’t been there since the very first night, the night he met Cas.

The lake was picturesque thanks to the glorious weather. The producer in Dean knew this would make a great spot for a date or even a rose ceremony. Maybe Charlie had a point when she said that Dean could never really switch off from his job. He’d been in the industry far too long.

“Hello Dean.” A voice called out. Dean jolted, his lunch lying abandoned as he turned to find the source of the voice. Cas was walking towards him in a pair of loose running shorts and a fitted top.

“Oh, hey. What are you doing here?” Dean asked.

“I went for a run and was looping back by the lake when I spotted you.” Cas said. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…why wouldn’t I be?” Dean asked.  

"Charlie...Charlie may have mentioned that you'd be in a bad mood today." Cas said warily.

"What did she say?" Dean questioned with a frown.

"Something about an ex? She said she didn't really want to gossip about it behind your back. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It wasn't just an ex-boyfriend. Um...it was this time last year that I found out my fiancé cheated on me." Dean said. Cas suitably looked horrified.

"Dean...Dean, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Dean mumbled as he tried to not think about it. He tried so damn hard to not think about he'd just strolled into the control with no clue of what was going to happen. 

"I didn't know you were going to get married." 

"Not really something I like to talk about." Dean admitted. He had walked into the control room to loom over footage. It was then that he'd picked up moans coming from the room of a contestant. The camera had been covered but Dean could still the sounds of two people having sex. He'd thought nothing of it, a lot of the suitors slept with the contests. It was nothing new.

"I feel awful for saying anything about marriage now." Cas said looking stricken. He really cared about Dean's feelings.

"You weren't to know Cas." Dean said. It was nothing new, not at all. Dean had thought nothing of it until he saw that the suitor, Brad, was in his room. An icy feeling flew through Dean's veins as it dawned on him that he knew those moans. He had elicited those moans. He stopped as he felt his whole world crash around him. When the contestant had let out a sigh with Jack's name, Dean had all the proof he needed. Needed but never wanted. 

"Whoever he was, he was a fool to do that to you." Cas said. 

"Charlie...Charlie didn't tell you who it was?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head. His face was blank until yet another horrified look fell across his handsome face.

"He worked on the show?" Cas guessed. 

"Still works on the show. It was Jack." Dean said, his breathing shallow as all the memories flooded back. The fight afterward and Dean telling Jack that the wedding would never happen. Dean moving out of the apartment they had shared. 

"Then Jack is a fool. Only a fool would ever think to let you down like that. To let you go." Cas' voice rang with so much sincerity that Dean might have even believed him. "I mean it Dean, you're a good man."

"Cas, we haven't known each other that long. You can't say stuff like that." 

"I can if I know it's true." Cas took a step closer to Dean. "And it is true. You are a good man, you deserve so much more than you think you do." His voice was low and he was so close that Dean could smell the cologne he wore. Something that smelt woody but still fresh. Like a forest after the rain. 

"What...what do you think I deserve?" Dean asked him. The air grew heavy. Cas' eyes bore into Dean's before flitting over his face and lips. "Tell me Cas, what do I deserve?" Dean pressed. Cas moved closer still. 

"You deserve someone who sees you for the man you really are. Someone who would steal you away and never even think to lose you." His voice grew lower still. Raw and beautiful. "Someone...someone like..."

"Someone like..." Dean said, not daring to speak above a whisper in case the moment was ripped away. 

"Someone..." Cas' own voice was a whisper until he closed the space between them. His lips pressing against Dean's and surging the fire in Dean's chest. The kiss started light, Dean terrified of Cas' realising this was a mistake. He didn't. Cas deepened the kiss, his hands finding Dean's face. One hand gently cupping Dean's cheek while the other carded fingers through his hair. Dean drank it all in. The taste of Cas' lips, the smell of his skin and the feel of his fingers through Dean's hair. A moan escaped his lips as Cas began to slowly kiss along jaw. 

Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket but he ignored it. He didn't want anything to destroy the moment, the fleeting moment that he had craved so much. Cas kissed along his jaw before finding Dean's lips again, the kiss much deeper this time. Dean was completely breathless when Cas pulled away. 

"You deserve someone who has wanted to do that from the moment he met you." Cas said. 

"Cas..."

"I know, I know that I should not have kissed you but I couldn't help myself." Cas said. 

"If you knew you shouldn't have done it then why did you?"

"Because I couldn't imagine not kissing you." Cas said. Well, that did it. Dean pulled him back and crushed his lips against Cas'. He was past giving a fuck about the consequences. He just drank it all on while he had the chance. 

"We really shouldn't-" Dean tried to say as he pulled away slightly but Cas just pulled him back in.

"Don't. Just kiss me." Cas said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for how choppy some of this seems, I mainly just wanted to write the Josie as a nun scene and the final scene. Once again my editing software is playing up so some of this will seem off. Once again I am sorry.


	8. Author's Note/Update

**Author's Note**

I want to apologise for the lack of update for this fic recently. Over the past few weeks, I've had to deal with a lot of family stuff including two deaths, my grandmother being hospitalised and my grandfather going into a dementia care home. It has been a very stressful time and sadly, writing had taken a backseat. The latest chapter is being written and I hope to have it posted as soon as possible. I would rather wait until I feel up to writing than just write something that I'm not putting my passion into. 

Thank you for being understanding and for all the positive comments this fic has received so far. 


	9. your water wash over me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being so understanding over my absence. Life is still abit caotic but it's getting better. I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I'm working on the next one.

**Chapter Eight**

 

Dean wasn’t sure how long they had seen sat by the lake talking and kissing but it felt like hours. Both men desperately clinging to the other, not knowing if they could ever really have this moment again. The sun blazed down on them as he held onto Cas for dear life.

He was screwed. This wasn’t just some small crush he could pass off in a few days. He was beginning to realise that he had real feelings for Cas. It wasn’t just because Cas was incredibly handsome. He was smart and funny, even when he didn’t mean to be. Cas was a unique guy and Dean was utterly helpless to stop his feelings from growing.

“Cas…Cas…” He mumbled, all the while Cas kissed along his jaw.

“Stop thinking.” Cas whispered into Dean’s jaw. Dean pulled away and his heart hammered when he saw Cas’ deep eyes staring into his own. “Dean?”

“What are we doing?” Dean asked.

“We’re sat by a lake, Dean. I thought that would be obvious.” Cas said in that deadpan voice that Dean had grown so fond of in such a short time. Dean shook his head and let out a chuckle, though he thought this was mainly due to nerves.

“You know what I mean Cas.” Dean said. “What are we doing?” He asked. Cas’ reply was to take Dean’s hand and hold on tight. “This is crazy Cas. Crazy. You’re the suitor.”

“I am well aware of why I’m doing this awful show.” Cas said. “I understand that I am the suitor but, in case you didn’t realise, I like you.”

“In case you didn’t realise it, I like you too.” Dean said. “I’ve been trying to ignore it but I can’t. I can’t just ignore my feelings for you.” Cas’ grip on Dean’s hand tightened. “But…fucking hell Cas, you have contract obligations. You signed on for the show.”

“My father made me do the show, but do carry on.”

“I know that Cas, I know this wasn’t your idea at all. I just mean…you’re the _suitor_. This whole show revolves around you.” Dean said. “Without you, there is no show and here I am, kissing you.”

“Technically I kissed you first.” Cas said. He then looked like he was deep in thought. “Actually I didn’t, you kissed me. That day in which we filmed between Amelia and I.”

“That was for the show.” Dean pointed out.

“Of course it was.” Cas said smugly. Dean rolled his eyes. “I understand that this puts you in a terrible position but I can’t ignore my feelings either. I can’t pretend that I don’t care about you. I think you’re a better person than you realise.” Cas said. He leaned in a captured Dean’s lips with his own yet again. Dean melted into Cas’ kiss and he felt himself just slipping deeper into something he was truly scared of.

Once again Dean’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he had to pull himself away from Cas. It was incredibly hard as all he wanted to do was just sit with him for the rest of the day. Ok, for the rest of his life really. He pulled his phone out his pocket and glanced down at his screen. Of course, it was a message from Josie.

Josie – _Where the ever loving fuck are you? Did you hunt down a fucking cow and kill it yourself to make a burger? Get the fuck back here and help me! We need to plan shit for New York! If you’re having a nap I’ll hunt you down and kick your penis loving ass!_

“Josie?” Cas guessed. Dean nodded. “Your friendship is a confusing one. Do you two even like each other?”

“Dude, the respect I have for that woman is out of this world.” Dean said as he pulled the two of them up off the ground. “Sure, she’s scary as fuck and when I first met her I hated her but over the years I’ve really grown to respect her. She really looks out for me.”

“I can’t imagine how.” Cas said as they walked back to the mansion.

“You’d be surprised.” Dean said. “Um…last year…when Jack cheated on me, she was the first person who found out after me. She fired him on the spot and sent the girl packing. She made it impossible for him to find work anywhere on the network. I was a mess and she looked out for me, she made sure I was ok.” Dean said.

“Really?” Cas asked, looking very surprised.

“Yeah. I know she’s terrifying and totally inappropriate but she does have a heart…it’s probably hidden deep…deep…deep down but it’s in there.” Dean said. Cas chuckled and they finally made their way back to the control room. Before Dean walked back inside Cas lowered his voice and pulled Dean to one side.

“What do we do now?” Cas asked. “With the show, I mean? This doesn’t seem right.”

“I know…I know but you have a contract.” Dean said. “Look, we go to New York tomorrow, we can talk about it after ok? Is that ok?”

“Not really but I guess that’s all we can do for the time being.” Cas said. “I…I can’t kiss you here can I?”

“No…I wish we could but we can’t here.” Dean said feeling crestfallen. “We’ll talk later, I promise.” Dean said. Cas nodded but gave Dean a sad look as he walked away. Dean let out a long sigh as he walked back into the control room.

“There you are!” Josie said when she spotted Dean. “Fucking hell, you like to take your time.” She said while Dean sat back down next to her. Josie looked over at him with a confused look. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing, why?” Dean said quickly.

“You have a weird look on your face.” Josie said as she stared at him. “You didn’t run into Jack did you?” She asked. Dean shook his head. “You sure? You look tweaked.”

“I’m not tweaked.” Dean said but he knew he answered too quickly. Josie still stared at him, a frown on her face. “Don’t scowl, you’ll fuck up your botox.”

“Fuck you Winchester, I’ve never had botox.” She snapped, whacking Dean on the arm. “This face comes from years of healthy living.”

“Like fuck does it.” Dean muttered as he went back to going over scenes, all the while his mind was on Cas. “Josie, stop staring at me. It freaks me out.”

“Then tell me what is wrong.”

“Fucking hell Josie! There’s nothing wrong ok? I’m fine!” Dean snapped. Josie held up her hands in defeat.

“Fine, _fine._ ” Josie said.

They lapsed into silence while Dean’s mind raced over what had happened between him and Cas at the lake. It had come out of nowhere and yet Dean knew that they had been leading up to this ever since they had met. Dean had been drawn to Cas from the moment he met him, even if he had tried to stay away. He just couldn’t believe that Cas would want him back.  

“You still tweaked?” Josie asked after nearly two hours of silence. Dean snorted. “Stop being a dick, I’m just making sure that you’re ok.” Josie said as she lit up a cigarette. Dean slid an ashtray over towards her so she didn’t get ash on the controls. “I know today is shitty.”

“It’s not so shitty.” Dean said before thinking. Josie’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “I mean, it’s shitty but not as shitty as I thought it was going to be.” Dean said hastily. Before Josie could say anything else the door to the control room opened. Sam, Jess, Adam and Charlie all came barrelling in.

“Come on Dean, you’ve been cooped up in here all day.” Charlie said as she skipped over and sat down in a chair next to Dean. “We’re thinking beers and bitch session. You in?”

“Yeah, I just have to get this finished.”

“Go, I can do this by myself. We’re nearly got everything anyway.” Josie said. “Don’t get too wrecked, it’s an early start tomorrow.”

“I can’t believe I'm going to New York.” Adam said with a huge grin on his face. “This is so cool.” He added. Josie spun round in her chair and stared at him. Adam’s face went bone white. “I mean…this is a…um…a really good opportunity.” Adam stammered out.

“Calm down mini Winchester.” Josie said. “Just remember, we’re making one of the country’s most popular TV shows. This is a multimillion dollar show with hundreds of people working on it. Don’t treat the trip to New York as a vacation. It is not a vacation, it is work. Simple as.”

“I…I know…I…” Adam stammered out while Sam and Jess snickered.

“Please don’t piss your pants in the control room. We’ve had enough bodily fluids in here.” Josie said as she spun back around in the chair. Adam looked at Dean with a knowing look.

“Why are you looking at me?” Dean asked. “I’ve never had sex in here.”

“You _have_.” Charlie said.

“Have _not_.”

“Oh fucking hell, you have fucking so.” Josie said. “Jack gave you a blowjob and then you had sex on the sound mixer. I know because I found the evidence and Jack told half the camera crew.”

“Yeah, I never needed to hear that story.” Sam said.

“You still told Adam.” Jess pointed out.

“I’m not the only people who have had sex in here.” Dean said giving Sam a pointed look. Sam’s face went bright red. “Yeah man, the cameramen have big mouths. Shouldn’t have told them.”

“Am I the only person who hasn’t had sex in or around this mansion?” Charlie asked. “Apart from Adam.” She quickly added.

“Probably.” Josie said. Dean looked over at her with a surprised look. “What? Some of the interns were really hot. I’m only human.”

“Now we know why Dean got promoted.” Sam muttered to Jess, it was still loud enough for Josie to hear.

“Sam, I spend enough time making jokes about your brother’s fondness for dick. I might be a ball buster but I don’t have any of my own. We’ve already covered that my vagina is a majestic masterpiece. Now get out of here. If any of you are hungover tomorrow I’m killing you.” Josie said, waving her hand to dismiss everyone.  

-

By the evening Dean and the others were all sat around the trailers with bottles of beer in hand. The evening was still blisteringly hot. Charlie was complaining that she was turning into a giant freckle and Jess was sick of having to remind al the contestants to reapply sun cream.

“I swear, it’s only when I point out that they’ll look awful on TV that they actually listen to me.” Jess groaned. “I feel like their mothers, which is weird seeing as half of them are older than me.”

“Yes, but most of them are dumb as a post.” Adam said. “Sam and I were filming them earlier on and their conversations are hilarious. They have no idea about anything.”

“Wow, thanks.” Came a voice. Moments later Anna, Amelia and a few of the girls all came and sat down next to Charlie. Adam’s face went bright red.

“I…I didn’t mean you…I meant.”

“Fuck me, you get flustered easy.” Ruby said with a snort as she opened a bottle of beer.

“I didn’t know you guys would be joining us.” Dean said. Ruby shrugged.

“Balthazar said you were all having drinks and said we should join you.” Amelia said. “We’re been bored all day and we needed this.”

“Where is Balthazar?” Charlie asked.

“He went to find Mr Money Bags.” Ruby said. “I always thought we couldn’t spend time with the suitor without the cameras around but Balthazar said it was cool because you guys are here.”

Moments later Balthazar came walking over, Cas walking ever so slightly behind him. Dean’s stomach lurched when he saw Cas. He couldn’t even bother to fight the smile that spread across his face, though he tried to hide it with a beer bottle. When Cas saw Dean his own face broke out into a smile. Cas sat down next to Dean. Dean handed him a drink, hoping that he seemed casual. He saw Charlie’s eyes linger on them but she didn’t say anything.

It was a strange night. If an outsider wandered across the group they would have just assumed that they were all friends, not the cast and crew of a reality TV show. Ruby had them all in stitches with her stories from college and at one point Adam nearly choked on his soda. Anna entertained them with all the crazy cases she had worked on and Charlie couldn’t stop laughing as she told the contestants stories from the years she worked on the show.

Dean’s side hurt from laughing. Adam could hardly breathe from howling thanks to Balthazar’s stories. Dean really hoped that Adam wouldn’t repeat any of those stories to their father or he’d never let Adam work on the show ever again. Balthazar’s stories were certainly not family friendly.

“Fuck, it’s getting late guys.” Charlie said between yawns. Jess was falling asleep on Sam’s shoulder and Amelia had already bid them good night. Anna and Ruby were sat talking and drinking beers. It was a strange sight to see the two women get along seeing as they were so different.

“Yeah, we better head to bed.” Dean said. “We’ve gotta head to New York in a few hours.”

“It’ll be good to be home.” Cas said with a fond smile. “I’ve missed New York.”

“I went once and I got mugged.” Ruby said.

“Well, you’re not going to get mugged this time.” Anna said with a roll of her eyes. “We’re probably going to stroll through Central Park for a picnic or something really corny.”

“Fuck, tell us how you really feel Anna.” Dean said. Anna blushed. “It’s fine, this show is a cheesy shit show but we love it.”

“No other job would let us get away with all the shit we’ve done.” Charlie said.

“Exactly, can’t get a blowjob from an intern in the control room at any other job.” Balthazar said.

“Christ.” Charlie muttered while Anna and Ruby snorted. “Come on, we’ve all got to get to sleep.” She added as she finished her beer. One by one they all said goodnight to each other. Dean was heading back to his trailer when he heard his name being called. Cas jogged up to him, a smile on his face.

“Hey, had a good night?” Dean asked. Cas nodded.

“Yes, tonight was a good night.” He said. “Um…are you alone tonight? Your brother isn’t staying here with you is he?” Cas asked. Dean shook his head.

“No, Adam went back to crash on Charlie’s couch for the night. My trailer is too small for anyone but me.” He said as he let Cas into the cramped trailer. There really wasn’t much room inside for anything apart from Dean things. “Are you ok?” Dean asked Cas. Cas looked over at Dean and smiled. God, Cas’ smile was beautiful. Even after seeing it on a daily basis, Dean never tired of how it took his breath away.

“I am now.” Cas said. “Would…would you care if I stayed with you tonight?” Cas asked. Dean stopped walking, they were only a few paces away from Dean’s trailer.

“Cas, you really don’t have to ask.”

“Well, I can hardly just turn up.” Cas said with a snort. “So…is that ok?”

“Yes Cas, yes it’s ok.” Dean said smiling back at Cas. In the dark, he took Cas’ hand and they walked together until they reached Dean’s trailer. Dean let them and kicked off his shoes.  Cas smiled once again as he closed the small space between them and took Dean’ face in his hands.

“I know it is crazy but I can’t get you out of my head Dean.” Cas said before he kissed Dean deeply. It was heated and heavy, a kiss that took all the breath out of Dean’s lungs. His stomach jolted as the heat began to spread through his body. Cas’ grip tightened as Dean’s arms snaked around Cas’ waist, hands slipping under the sweater Cas wore. Dean’s fingers traced patterns on the warm expanse of Cas’ back. Cas let out a low moan at every touch.

“God, what are you doing to me?” Dean asked with a laugh as Cas kissed along his jaw. “You know I we have to be up in a few hours for the flight to New York?” He asked. “You can’t keep your producer up half the night. I’ll be dead on my feet tomorrow.”

“It’s a good thing I intend for you to be in bed very soon.” Cas said. Now that made Dean’s stomach jolt even more so. Cas laced his fingers through Dean’s. He guided Dean over to the bed that took up most of the room in Dean’s trailer. They exchanged slow kisses as Cas pulled of Dean’s t-shirt. “We don’t have to do anything tonight, I don’t want to mess this up by moving too fast. We can just sleep.”

“As hot as you are Cas, I’m glad you said that. I’m fucking tired.” Dean said, a light chuckle escaping his lips. Between soft kisses they undressed one another and crawled under the sheets. They did nothing but hold each other in the dark, occasionally exchanging kisses, but Dean didn’t care. This was what he wanted, even if it was breaking all the rules. He wanted this. He wanted Cas.   


End file.
